KITTY SUHO
by DEPO LDH
Summary: kehidupan Suho yang dulu menumpang di rumah Wu Yi Fan Kris...dan sampai sekarang ia juga masih menumpang. ini sequel Kitty kitty baby. frustasi susah nemu ff berpairing KRISHO
1. Chapter 1

KITTY SUHO

Pairing : Krisho

Genre : yaoi, romance

Length : chap 1

SEQUEL KITTY KITTY BABY

DEPO LDH

"kyaaaaa...Wu Yi Fan Kris cepat banguuuuun" dari tubuh yang amat pendek keluar suara yang begitu melengking, membuat seorang namja yang namanya diteriakkan terbangun dari mimpi indahnya

"eummm...ini masih gelap" eluhnya sejenak dan kembali meletakkan kepalanya ke bawah bantal bukan di atas bantal

"Wu Yi Fan Kriiiiis...ini gawat, keadaan berubah menjadi siaga satu"

"astaga...bagaimanamungkin namja yang aku kira pendiam ini ternyata mempunyai banyak kepribadian, termasuk suka heboh sendiri" Kris membatin diantara keadaan sadar dan tidak

"memangnya hal gawat apa? Apakah Tiffany menghilang?"

BRUUUUK

Suho mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas perut Kris, Kris sendiri hanya bisa merintih kesakitan mendapati beban berat yang tiba-tiba berada diatasnya.

"kau benar, Tiffany tak ada dimanapun" sekarang Kris terlihat kesusahan bangun karena Suho yang tak mau menyingkir dari atas perutnya. Namja yang sejak beberapa bulan lalu tinggal dengan Kris itu hanya memasang tampang berfikir tanpa ada niatan menyingkir "lalu sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Suho menyingkir dari tubuh Kris, membuat namja tinggi itu bernafas dan meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya

"cari saja di dapur, mungkin dia kelaparan"

"astaga...aku melupakan tempat penting itu" dahi Kris mengerenyit, tanda tak mengerti dengan maksud Suho

"memangnya dari tadi kau mencarinya dimana?" Suho yang tadinya berada di depan pintu kembali memasukkan kepalanya ke kamar Kris agar bisa melihat namja tampan yang masih terlihat mengantuk itu

"aku mencarinya di kamar mandi, mungkin saja dia kehausan" setelah Suho keluar dari kamar Kris, Kris hanya hanya bisa menutup wajahnya dengan bantal, memandang sesuatu yang gelap dan meratapi nasibnya terjebak bersama Suho

"kenapa aku bisa menyukai namja aneh seperti dia?" keluhnya dalam hati

"apa kau mencariku?" Suho kembali masuk ke dalam kamar Kris dan menanyakan pertanyaan yang cukup absurd

"cepat cari saja Tiffanymu itu!" dan lagi-lagi Suho meninggalkan Kris dengan cuek.

Tapat pukul 06.30 Kris dan Suho sudah duduk tenang di meja makan, errr...yang ku maksud tenang adalah Kris, bukan Suho yang sedikit-sedikit mencuri pandang ke arah Kris yang sedang asyik makan roti selai cokelatnya.

"aku tadi menemukan sesuatu yang menakjubkan di gudang belakang" Suho berhasil menginterupsi kegiatan Kris memakan rotinya, memandang Suho yang diam-diam mencuri pandang sesaat setelah mengucapkan hal barusan

"apa hal menakjubkan tadi bernama Tiffany?"

"lebih tepatnya bukan" cengiran aneh menghiasi wajah namja imut bermarga Kim tersebut saat mengucapkanya "bisakah kita berangkat ke sekolah dengan benda menakjubkan itu?"

"kau mau menaiki Tiffany sampai ke sekolah?" Suho menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat hingga poninya bergerak-gerak dengan heboh ke kiri dan ke kanan "lalu apa?"

"aku melihat motor berwarna hitam, kereeeen sekali. Bolehkah-"

"tidak..aku tidak mau. Aku lupa cara menaikinya" Suho langsung cemberut dan memakan sisa rotinya denga brutal. Astaga sebenarnya dia ini akan siapa? Kris saja tak tahu

Suasana pagi yang hening menghiasi langkah kedua namja yang hendak pergi ke sekolah, satunya memasang wajah cemberut sepanjang jalan, dan satunya sesekali mencuri pandang sambil mendesah pelan melihat orang disampingnya tak melakukan sesuatu yang heboh seperti tadi pagi.

Diam-diam Kris mengambil salah satu jemari Suho untuk di genggamnya, Suho yang merasa ada yang aneh hanya memandangi Kris dan jemari mereka berulang-ulang.

"bukankah lebih menyenangkan seperti ini?" meskipun mengucapkan hal yang romantis, tapi tetap saja wajah Kris cool seperti biasanya. Suho sendiri sudah berblushing-ria mendapat perlakuan yang tidak biasa dari namja di sebelahnya ini, wajah yang tadinya cemberut kini berangsur-angsur cerah seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

...

Saat bel pulang sekolah Suho berkali-kali merengek ingin memakan bihun instan. Kris sendiri hanya diam tak mersepon kemauan err...aku tak tahu hubungan mereka ini sebenarnya seperti apa. Kris tak pernah menyatakan perasaanya kepada Suho, begitupula sebaliknya. Mereka sering terlihat mesra tapi tak ada kata 'ayo kita berpacaran' diantara keduanya.

Akhirnya Kris membiarkan Suho belanja ke minimarket yang mereka lewati ketika pulang, dan Kris memilih pulang terlebih dahulu.

Hampir 20 menit Kris menunggu di rumah, tapi namja yang ia tunggu tak kunjung kembali, bahkan Tiffany yang tadi pagi menghilang saja sudah berada nyaman di dalam kandang.

"aku pulaaaaang" teriakan Suho membuat Kris bisa bernafas sedikit lega, mengingat namja yang ditungguinya sudah muncul dengan beberapa kantong plastic yang cukup besar. Bukankah tadi si kecil itu hanya ingin membeli bihun instan? Kenapa sampai dua kantong plastic? Apa isinya bihun semua?

Begitu masuk ke dalam rumah Suho langsung meletakkan belanjaanya di atas meja dapur dan ia entah pergi kemana setelahnya.

"kyaaaa..." teriakan Suho membuat Kris beranjak dari posisinya yang sedang memerika barang apa saja yang di beli Suho dari minimarket

"apa yang terjadi?" ternyata kepanikan Kris tak sebanding dengan apa yang diutarakan Suho setelahnya

"Tiffany sudah kembali. Gommawooo"

CUUUUp

Suho tahu bahwa yang berhasil menemukan Tiffany adalah Kris, karena tak mungkin kucing berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu masuk dan mengunci kandangnya sendiri. Kenyataan tersebut membuat Suho terlampau senang dan mencium Kris tepat di pipinya, meski setelah mencium, Suho langsung mengusap bekas ciumanya dari pipi Kris.

"kenapa di usap?" Tanya Kris penasaran

"aku takut air liurku menempel di sana" jawab Suho sambil menunjuk pipi Kris. Si jangkung Kris mendekati Suho kemudian ganti menciumnya di pipi

CUUUP

Dan seperti tak terjadi apa-apa, Kris masuk begitu saja ke dalam kamar, meninggalkan Suho yang masih memegangi pipinya.

Akhirnya malam ini mereka memakan bihun hasil belanja Suho pulang sekolah tadi, benar-benar orang kaya satu ini, suka sekali melakukan hal yang tak terduga.

...

Pagi harinya saat mereka berangkat ke sekolah, Suho berjalan cepat di depan mendahului Kris beberapa langkah. Seperti biasa, si kecil itu sedang melakukan aksi ngambeknya karena keinginanya untuk berangkat dengan motor keren milik Kris tak terlaksana.

Sesampainya di kelas pun mereka tak saling bertegur sapa, meskipun mereka duduk sebangku. Suho dari pagi sudah memilih pergi entah kemana tak mengikuti beberapa pelajaran, membuat Kris tak fokus saja.

Drrrrt...drtttt

'_Kris aku di culik'_

Pesan macam apa ini? Menurut Kris jenis bercanda Suho sudah tak lucu lagi. Hari masih siang, dan lagi sebuah penculikan terjadi pada namja dengan usia hampir 17 tahun di lingkungan sekolah lagi, sungguh hal yang tak masuk akal.

Drrrt...drtttt

'_aku tahu kau tak akan pecaya, tapi aku sungguh sedang di culik saat ini'_

Handphone Kris kembali bergetar, tapi setelah membaca isi pesan yang masuk ia hanya mendengus sebal dan memasukkan handphone miliknya ke dalam saku.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat terlihat empat orang namja sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang terlihat sedikit genting, atau sebut saja penting.

"bagaimana hyung? Kau sudah memberitahu Kris Hyung" Tanya seorang namja berramput warna-warna mirip lollipop chupa chup

"sudah dua kali malah, tapi tak di balas" sepertinya kita familiar dengan namja absurd satu ini

"aku ragu, apa kau benar kekasih Kris Hyung?" lelaki yang berwajah agak stoic ikut menyahut dan memandang Suho dengan tatapan curiga

"memangnya aku pernah mengatakan pada kalian kalau aku kekasih Kris?" jawaban aneh seperti ini pasti keluar hanya dari mulut Kim Jongmyeon

"kalian selalu pulang dan pergi berdua, tinggal serumah apalagi kalau bukan pasangan kekasih?" masih ada namja lain yang terlihat paling tinggi dari namja-namja yang ada di ruangan tersebut, ruangan yang mirip gudang olahraga.

"dia tak pernah menyatakan perasaanya padaku, jadi apa bisa aku disebut sebagai kekasihnya?"

"tunggu dulu! Bukankakah kita disini ingin membahas masalah kris Hyung yang harusnya kembali ke tim basket bukan membahas hubungan tak jelas Kris Hyung dan namja ini" sahut Sehuun namja berambut lollipop

"oh..iya aku hampir lupa" ucap Kai dan Chanyeol bersamaan. Suho sendiri hanya mengerucutkan bibir karena keluhan atas hubunganya dengan Kris diabaikan begitu saja, padahal ia disini berniat menolong ketiga namja galau dihadapanya.

Apa kalian akan percaya jika Suho benar-benar di culik? Tapi aku rasa namja mungil itu memang di culik, hanya saja ada hal yang berbeda dalam proses terjadinya. Suho yang tadinya sedang asyik tiduran di ruang kesehatan tiba-tiba di seret ke gudang olahraga dan ditanyai macam-macam oleh tiga namja yang sangat tinggi-tinggi, meskipun lebih tinggi Kris sih.

Tiga namja itu bernama Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehuun. tergabung dalam tim basket sekolah yang tak pernah memenangkan pertandingan karena di tinggal oleh kapten mereka yang bernama Kris Wu. Sekarang yang terjadi adalah bagaimana caranya agar kapten basket yang amat keren kepemilikan sekolah mau kembali, dan cara yang ketiga namja itu gunakan adalah menculik orang terdekat Kris yang dikira kekasihnya.

Tapi tak ada reaksi apapun dari target utama, membuat emapat namja yang berada di gudang olahraga menghela nafas pasrah dan mengakhiri aksi bodoh penculikan ini tanpa hasil.

...

"apa permainan penjahat-penjahatanya sudah selesai?" Tanya Kris santai saat dirinya berjalan bersebelahan pulang ke rumah

"maksud Wu Yi Fan Kris apa?" Suho menggelayut manja di lengan Kris seperti tak terjadi apa-apa "aku tadi habis diculik loh oleh teman-teman basketmu dulu" dahi Kris mengerenyit, langkahnya terhenti, pandangan matanya jatuh pada wajah Suho yang Nampak santai-santai saja

"apa aku harus memukul mereka?"

"untuk apa? Aku juga sudah kembali. Kau sih tak menanggapi pesanku, eh...akhirnya mereka menyerah dan membiarkanku pulang" si jangkung itu hanya memasang wajah cool sambil mulutnya sedikit terangkat ke atas.

"tapi kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"tidak ada apapun yang terjadi" ucap Suho enteng sambil menyeret lengan Kris agar kembali melanjutkan perjalanan "tapi aku ada satu permintaaan, kumohooooon!" dengan jengah Kris menghela nafas dan memandang bosan ke arah namja mungil di sampingnya yang sedang memasang puppy eyes.

"aku rasa aku tak bisa mengabulkanya" sela Kris, Suho mendengus kesal, pasalnya belum juga ia mengutarakan permohonanya dan Kris sudah menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"aku bahkan belum menyebutkan apa permohonanku" gerutunya sepanjang jalan

...

Sepulang dari sekolah tadi, Suho masih melakukan demo tak mau berbiara dengan Kris karena keinginanya tak dikabulkan. Kris sendiri hanya tenang-tenang saja, nanti juga Suho kembali hiperaktif dan mau dekat-dekat lagi denganya.

Saat sore menjelang, Suho sudah memasang gaya seperti seorang pemain basket, apalagi ada bola basket yang ada di tangan kananya itu. Entah ia menemukan benda bulat itu dari mana, yang pasti Kris hanya bisa memasang tampang cengo dengan gaya aneh bin ajaib Suho.

"kau mau kemana?"

"bermain basket. Berhubung tuan Wu Yi Fan Kris yang tampan tak mau mengabulkan keinginanku maka aku akan mengabulkannya sendiri dengan teman-teman baruku, Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehuun" ucapnya sambil mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya, terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang menyombongkan mainan baru.

"apa kau tak apa jika ingin melawan mereka. Mereka kan tinggi"

"ne..ne...hina saja terus, aku tahu kalau aku pendek dank au sangat tinggi. Tapi percuma kau sudah tak mau bermain basket lagi" wajah Kris mendadak muram ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir yang di ucapkan Suho.

"aku berangkat" sebelum Kris benar-benar mengamuk, si kecil itu lebih memilih kabur terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

Dari sore hingga pukul 8 Suho baru selesai bermain dengan tiga teman barunya, meskipun ketiga namja tadi lebih menginginkan kehadiran Kris dari pada Suho, tapi paling tidak kekasih Kris sudah berpihak kepada mereka.

Suho memasang wajah kelelahan ketika memasuki rumah, berharap jadwal memasaknya digantikan oleh Kris. Tapi saat mendapati rumah Nampak sepi dan suram, tak ada tanda-tanda dari Kris, Suho langsung masuk ke dalam kamar berniat merebahkan tubuhnya sebentar.

"astaga...apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" Kris benar-benar berhasil membuat Suho terkaget-kaget dengan suasana kamar yang gelap dan Kris yang tidur telentang tapi matanya tak terpejam.

"apa kegiatanmu sangat melelahkan?" Suho memasang wajah seperti Tiffany saat belum diberi makan. Ia mendekati Kris dan mengambil posisi disampingnya.

"sangat melelahkan tapi menyenangkan. Sayang kau tak mau lagi bermain basket, kurasa kau akan terlihat sangat keren saat melakukan Dunk" Kris mengambil posisi menyamping dan satu tangan digunakan untuk menyangga kepalanya, tatpanya tetap mengarah ke wajah Suho yang sedang merajuk

"jangan melihatku seperti itu..."protes Suho sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan "Kriiiis...kumohon kembalilah bermain basket!" tak ada reaksi apapun atas perkataan Suho "apakah aku juga tak bisa membujukmu untuk kembali bermain basket?" Kris menarik wajah Suho agar menghadap ke arahnya, karena tadi Suho sedang memalingkan muka

"sebenarnya hubungan kita seperti apa? Apakah aku kekasihmu atau kau kekasihku? Tapi jika aku kekasihmu bahkan aku tak bisa membujukmu untuk melakukan hal yang kuinginkan"

GREEP

Kris memerangkap tubuh Suho yang ada di bawahnya, menatap bola mata hitam kelam itu dengan seksama lalu...

"bukankah begini saja menyenangkan?"

"ta-tapi Kris...aku bingung harus menjawab apa jika ada orang yang bertanya tentang kita? Saudara bukan, pacar juga bukan...ughhh...kau menyebalkan" dan Suho akhirnya mendorong Kris hingga telentang dikasur, si mungil itu lebih memilih berjalan ke kamar mandi.

GREEEP

Ow..ow..sekarang langkah Suho tertahan karena Kris memeluknya dari belakang. Dengan lembut bibir Kris mendarat di leher putih Suho yang berkeringat tapi si jangkung itu tak merasa risih sama sekali bahkan ia sampai menyesapnya hingga meninggalkan tanda kemerahan. Genggaman tangan Suho juga semakin menguat pada lengan yang melingkar di pinggangnya ketika Kris melakukan hal yang dirasanya sangat intim tersebut.

"Kris...aku bau. Jangan melakukanya lagi" Kris tak menghiraukan ucapan Suho dan malah menarik baju Suho ke atas hingga terlepas. "a-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"aku hanya membantumu, membantu melepas benar-benar bau..."dan Kris mendorong Suho masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Si kecil itu hanya memproutkan bibirnya dan menutup pintu dengan kasar.

"aku membencimu Wu Yi Fan Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis" teriak Suho dari dalam kamar mandi

"benarkah? Bukankah kau menyukaiku makanya pindah kesini?"

"arghhhhh..."

DISAMBUNG DI CHAP LAIN

Kyaaaa...ff krisho ku muncul...saya bikin ff ini karena saya merasa gagal menjadi krisho shipper..wakakaka


	2. Chapter 2

KITTY SUHO 2

Pairing : Krisho

Genre : yaoi, romance

Length : chap 2

SEQUEL KITTY KITTY BABY

DEPO LDH

BRAAAK

Pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka dengan suara keras, maksudku di buka dengan keras. Semua mata menatap ke satu titik, objek yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatian melangkah dengan suara pelan tapi mengintimidasi.

"Kalian bisa pergi dari sini sekarang" Suara berat milik Kris membuat ke-empat orang yang berada di dalam ruangan merinding seketika "Sudah cukup kalian menyeret Suho sampai disini"

Mau tak mau ketiga namja yang menyebabkan Suho hingga berada di ruang kesehatan akhirnya beranjak pergi.

"Mianhee"Chanyeol menggumam di iringi langkah Sehuun dan Kai di belakangnya

Tinggal Kris dan Suho yang ada di dalam ruangan. Ternyata Suho bisa mengeluarkan tatapan menusuk juga, tapi tatapanya di hadiahkan untuk Kris karena namja berwajah kesal itu telah mengusir teman-temanya.

"Aku membencimu" Kris kaget. tentu saja. Siapa yang tak kaget bila di hadiahi ucapan seperti itu "Kenapa kau mengusir mereka?"

"Mereka membuatmu begini"

"Bukan salah mereka, Aku sendiri yang jatuh"

"Oke...kau sendiri yang jatuh. tapi mulai sekarang jangan bermain lagi dengan mereka"

"Waaaae? Ughhh...aku benar-benar membencimu, pergi dari sini Tuan Kris Wu" memangnya sejak kapan Suho memanggil Kris dengan nama Kris Wu saja? Ia selalu memanggil nama Kris terlalu lengkap dengan panggilan 'Wu Yi Fan Kris'

Kris menghela nafas dan berbalik "Terserah Kau saja" dan meninggalkan Suho yang berselimutkan dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

Yang terjadi sebenarnya adalah, Suho bermain basket yang menjadi rutinitasnya akhir-akhir ini, dengan teman-teman yang dulu sempat menculiknya. Mereka bermain di lapangan Basket sekolah saat istirahat, Lalu seorang namja memberi kabar pada Kris jika kekasihnya jatuh di lapangan basket dan di bawa ke ruang kesehatan. Oh ayolaaaah...Kris pasti marah, dan memang benar.

Lutut Suho berdarah karena celana seragamnya ikut robek ketika terjatuh, bukan terkilir hanya mengeluarkan darah ketika lututnya bersentuhan dengan lantai basket yang keras.

...

Suho tak mengikuti sisa pelajaran setelah ia melakukan aksi marahnya pada Kris. Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehuun sebenarnya ingin menghampiri Suho tapi mereka benar-benar takut pada kekejaman namja yang dulu pernah menjadi kapten di tim basket mereka.

Suho pasrah berjalan sendiri menuju kelas, karena bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi dari setengah jam yang lalu. Ia sengaja memang pulang lebih telat, biar tak perlu melihat wajah Kris karena Kris bukanlah orang yang suka menunggu, dia lelaki dengan ketepatan waktu 100%.

Langkahnya berhenti tepat di depan pintu kelas, matanya memandang tajam pada orang yang masih berada di kelas. Suho benar-benar mengabaikan tatapan Kris yang di berikan untuknya, yang terpenting dia mengambil tas, pergi dan pulang sampai di rumah.

"Kita pulang bersama" Kris ikut berdiri, memaksa menggenggam salah satu tangan Suho

"Aku bisa sendiri" tapi Kris tak pernah menerima penolakan, ia tetap menggenggam tangan orang yang menumpang di rumahnya sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu.

...

Suasana meja makan terasa canggung, tak sehangat biasanya. Tak ada ucapan-ucapan mesra, tak ada kalimat menggoda yang di lontarkan satu sama lain, bahkan tak ada nada mengganggu yang akan meneriakkan nama 'Wu Yi Fan Kris'

"Kau masih marah padaku?" akhirnya ada juga yang membuka suara. Kris sadar kalau sikap kekanakan Suho lebih dominan, jadi ia harus benar-benar sabar dan mengalah

Oke...Suho sama sekali tak mau menjawab atau menanggapi ucapan Kris

"Terserah kau saja" lagi-lagi kalimat itu, membuat Suho menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja makan setelah kepergian Kris ke dalam kamar.

"Wu Yi Fan Kris Pabbbo" Gumam Suho sedih

Malam ini mereka tak tidur sekamar, Suho memilih tidur di sofa depan TV, membiarkan Kris menguasai kamar sendirian. Biasanya mereka akan bertengkar dan merebutkan siapa yang akan tidur di kamar yang pada akhirnya akan berujung dengan tisur berdua, tapi tidak kali ini.

Hari menunjukkan tengah malam, perlahan pintu kamar Kris terbuka dari dalam. Si pemilik kamar keluar, melangkahkan kakinya sepelan mungkin agar tak menimbulkan suara. Ia berjongkok menatap namja yang sedang tertidru di sofa dengan posisi kurang nyaman dan wajah yang terlihat muram meskipun tidur.

Tanganya terangkat untuk mengusap wajah putih mulus milik Suho, perlahan ia menyingkap selimut dan menggendong Suho masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Semarah apapun Kris pada Suho, tetap ia tak akan pernah tega membiarkan namja yang selalu heboh itu terlihat sedih.

"Aku tahu kalau aku jahat, tapi aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Selamat malam Kim Jongmyeon" Kris ikut berbaring dan memeluk Suho dalam dekapanya.

...

Suho mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja makan, saatnya untuk sarapan sebelum ke sekolah dengan Kris yang sudah duduk mendahuluinya, entah sejak kapan.

"berhentilah memasang tampang seperti itu aku tak suka" Suho tak jadi memasukkan roti ke dalam mulutnya, hanya memandang Kris dengan raut wajah entah bahagia atau bingung "Kemarilah!" kemarilah yang di maksud oleh Kris adalah agar Suho mendekat ke tempat dimana ia duduk.

Suho mendekat dengan kaki yang terasa sakit, dan Kris menariknya hingga Suho terduduk diatas pahanya.

"Jangan marah lagi! Dan maafkan aku"Suho yang tadinya menatap meja akhirnya berbalik dan menatap wajah Kris yang begitu tampan. Oh...dengan wajah setampan ini jelas saja kalau Suho luluh

"Aku merindukanmu" Suho melingkarkan tanganya di leher Kris, kepalanya bertumpu pada bahu Kris yang hangat

"Aku juga merindukanmu, merindukan Kim Jongmyeon yang mirip dengan Tiffany" Kris balas memeluk Suho yang masih ada di atas pangkuanya.

"Ayo kita berangkat! Nanti terlambat" Suho beranjak dari paha Kris yang nyaman, di ikuti Kris di belakangnya.

Kris menggenggam tangan Suho dan menariknya untuk mengikuti kemana kaki Kris melangkah. Mereka sedang tidak menuju pagar rumah tetapi ke arah gudang. Dan kalian bisa melihat wajah Suho yang benar-benar menampakkan binar takjub.

"Wu Yi Fan Kris...be-benarkah Ki-kita" Yeah...akhirnya Suho kembali memanggil Kris dengan sebutan kesayanganya, membuat si pemilik nama bisa bernafas lega karena keadaan kembali seperti semula.

Sebenarnya benda apa yang di lihat Suho hingga matanya berbinar terang dan mau memanggil Kris dengan nama Lengkapnya? Pasti kalian tahu

Itu benda yang sangat di inginkan Suho untuk di naiki ketika berangkat ke sekolah. Sepeda motor hitam milik Kris yang katanya si pemilik lupa bagaimana mengendarai.

"Benarkah kita akan-" Kris sudah mengangguk terlebih dulu sebelum Suho menyelsaikan kalimatnya "Jadi Kau sudah ingat bagaimana mengendarai benda ini?" kalau melihat ekspresi Suho kali ini orang pasti menyangka dia bodoh, dia tak ingin menggoda Kris dengan pertanyaanya, ia memang benar-benar bertanya tentang kemampuan Kris mengingat bagaimana mengendarai motor besar hitam keren ini.

"Tentu saja" Kris mengecup dahi Suho sekilas sebelum memakaikan helm ke atas kepala namja mungil tersebut

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin naik motor ini? Kemarin kau masih tak mau" Suho iseng bertanya setelah keduanya berada di atas motor dalam perjalanan ke sekolah, Suho memeluk Kris dari belakang dan Kris hanya tersenyum memfokuskan pandanganya ke depan

"Kakimu kan sakit" sayup-sayup Suho mendengar ucapan Kris dan malah semakin mengeratkan pelukanya

"Gommawo"

...

Saat istirahat berlangsung, di luar jendela terlihat tiga namja yang mencoba menyembunyikan diri tapi tetap saja terlihat karena postur tubuh yang menjulang. Tak perlu melihat wajah mereka agar Kris tahu siapa namja-namja tersebut, dari potongan rambut saja Kris tahu. Mereka Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehuun, namja-namja yang tak pernah lelah melakukan hal bodoh di mata Kris.

Kedatangan mereka bertiga sebenarnya ingin mengajak Suho ke lapangan basket, tapi karena kemarin sempat di ancam Kris ketika di ruang kesehatan akhirnya mereka takut untuk mengajak Suho lagi. Namun Sehuun dari tadi tetap memaksa katanya kalau taka da Suho rasanya aneh, padahal Suho hanya penggembira tak bisa bermain basket bahkan yang tingkat dasar.

"Kurasa ada yang mencarimu" Suho menoleh ke depan pintu kelas, tapi tak ada siapapun, Kris memegang kepala Suho dan memutarnya agar menghadap ke jendela

"Haiiii" Suho melambai heboh ke arah Jendela, Chanyeol Kai dan Sehuun berani memunculkan diri setelah Suho menyadari keberadaan mereka.

"Wu Yi Fan Kris...boleh yah..." Kris mengangguk, mengiyakan apapun keinginan Suho saat ini

"Tapi jangan ikut bermain, kau melihat saja dari bangku penonton"

"Baiklah" Suho mendekati teman-teman barunya dan disambut hangat oleh mereka. Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Kris sebelum benar-benar melangkah meninggalkan kelas yang bukan kelasnya.

...

"Kau harus cepat-cepat mandi, kau bau sekali Kim Jongmyeon" Suho hendak naik ke atas jok motor, tapi gerakanya terhenti karena ucapan Kris barusan

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Kau bau keringat. Astaga...kau kan sudah berjanji tak ikut bermain"

"Aku memang tak ikut bermain, mereka saja yang tiba-tiba memelukku setelah selesai" Kris benar-benar sekarang...tanganya di tautkan hingga terdengar bunyi KRETEEEK karena mendengar pengakuan Suho barusan. Pengakuan bahwa tiga namja yang menurut Kris bodoh, berani-berani memeluk Suho-nya.

"Lain kali jangan memeluk orang sembarangan!" Suho menatap Kris. Kris balik menatap Suho

"Sudah cepat pakai helm-mu, setelah sampai kau harus mandi yang bersih"

...

Kris bingung sekarang, apa benar tempat dimana ia berhenti sekarang adalah rumahnya? Ia sendiri tak yakin. Mana mungkin di rumahnya ada sebuah Limousin dan para penjaga berpakaian hitam-hitam seperti errr...seorang bodyguard.

"Aku rasa kita salah rumah" Kris menggumam karena masih tak percaya bahwa tempat ia berhenti memang rumahnya sendiri.

"Tidak mungkin" Kris menoleh ke belakang, dimana Suo sudah turun dari boncengan dan berjalan susah payah masuk ke dalam rumah

Kris merasa Suho mengetahui sesuatu tentang hal janggal ini.

"Eomaaa, apppaaaaa" teriakan Suho benar-benar terdengar sampai halamn rumah dimana Kris masih ada disana. Oh...Kris tahu sekarang, yang membuat rumahnya heboh ternyata kedatanagn keluarga Suho, satu keluarga sama semua.

Kris masuk dengan canggung, menatap keluarga Kim duduk dalam satu sofa di rumahnya.

"Apa dia pemilik rumah ini" Tanya Nyonya Kim. Kris mengangguk sekilas sambil tersenyum "Maafkan anakku, dia memang merepotkan"Suho cemberut tapi lenganya memeluk nyonya Kim sayang

"Dia tidak merepot, hanya terkadang suka heboh sendiri"

"Wu Yi Fan Kriiiiiis" Suho merajuk

Kris bersama keluarga Kim bertukar cerita hingga sore. Sekarang si jangkung itu tahu dari mana Suho mendapatkan sifat terlalu hiperaktifnya. Tentu bukan dari tuan Kim yang sangat menjaga wibawa.

"Mah...ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kita pulang...mereka butuh belajar dan istirahat" Suho kembali mengeratkan pelukanya di lengan tuan Kim, tak mau di tinggal pulang begitu saja.

"Appa jaga kesehatan ya..."pesan Suho

"Semenjak kau pergi dari rumah, rasanya Appa bertambah sehat" semua orang tertawa kecuali Suho "Kurasa kau harus memperhatikan tekanan darahmu mulai sekarang Kris" Tuan Kim menepuk pelan bahu Kris "Aku titip Jongmyeon"

Setelah keluarga Kim pergi dengan Limousin mewah beserta para rombongan, Kris dan Suho duduk berpelukan di atas Sofa. Entah kenapa Suho tiba-tiba merajuk setelah kepergian eomma dan Appanya.

"Kenapa tak ikut pulang saja kalau memang masih rindu?" Suho menjauhkan wajahnya dari sandaran dada Kris, menatap namja yang menurutnya sangat tampan itu dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Aku itu mengkhawatirkanmu" Kris tersenyum, tanganya menyingkap-nyingkap poni namja di hadapannya "Kalau aku pulang, Kau pasti merindukanku"

"Aku terharu" Suho memindahkan duduknya di atas pangkuan Kris, mengalungkan kedua tanganya di leher yang bukan miliknya

"Wu Yi Fan Kriiiiis...Ayo kita tidur, aku lelah" niatnya sih Kris ingin berdiri dari posisinya, tapi Suho tak mau beranjak pergi "Gendoooooong" rajuk si kecil itu

"Manja sekali" meskipun Kris protes, tapi ia tetap mengangkat Suho menuju kamarnya. Eummm...kamar mereka maksudku

...

"Ayo Wu Yi Fan Kris kita harus cepat pulang! Aku tadi pagi lupa membuka kandang Tiffany, ia pasti stress di dalam kandang seharian"

Mereka berdua sudah bersiap-siap menuju parkiran, tapi seseorang memanggil Kris dengan suara lantang

"Kriiiiis..."panggil namja yang memakai seragam sekolah berbeda denganya "Astaga...aku tak tahu kalau kau sekolah disini" ucap namja ber-name tag Lay saat sudah berada di hadapan Kris dan Suho

"i-itu"

"Apa kalian masih ingin berbincang-bincang?" belum sempat Kris menanggapi, Suho sudah kembali berbicara "Kau nanti bisa menemuiku di rumah, aku khawatir dengan Tiffany...pai..pai...Wu Yi Fan Kris dan...errrr...temanya Kris juga"

"Dia kekasihmu?" Tanya namja bernama Lay tadi setelah Suho sudah menjauh dengan jalan yang masih sedikit terseok

"Errr...yah begitulah"

PLIS INI AKU SAMBUNG KAPAN-KAPAN...HEHEHE

Pengen update secepetnya, tapi apa daya tangan saya hanya dua, otak saya Cuma satu dan bla...bla blaaa #curhatan tak penting

Thanks to

Fifahdina01 : lanjutt...lanjuuut...tenang sai, pasti ane lanjut tapi g bisa cepet2 hehehe

KrisHo's Aegya : iyah mereka cocok #tos dulu...saya memang menggilai mereka, abang Kris yg kece dan suho yang imut cimit2 kalo di sebelahin ma kris

Kris Fiance : iyah..ane juga nge-ship mereka pakek berat banget. Iyah tuh, padahal asyik kalo mereka sampek

Guest : iyah tuh abang suho ane bikin OOC, abisnya kalo dia anteng, adem ayem kan uda biasa, pengen sesuatu yang beda

Daevict024 : update kilatnya mungkin dua hari baru nyampek di ffn

yongchan : kagak ape2 belum baca yag kity2 baby, pokoknya ngerti aja ma nih cerita

AYUnhomin : terimakasih beibeh sudah mau menunggu kedatangan ff ini

HyeJi-Sani : Nih author y LOVING u. oke...aku sama temenku sellau heboh nungguin tuh ff. denger2 author satu ini lagi ulang tahun, jadi saya ucapkan selamat ulang tahu...makasih uda review

LevesqueXavier : yg keren saya apa ceritanya? Yg pasti krisho nya...kan?

Kim Mika : iyah ane juga suka karakter suho yg suka menyiksa kris, biar tahu tuh rasanya di ganggu guardianya exo satu itu

meyminimin : ane juga bingung nih, gimana buat part biar kris mau ngakuin suho itu pacar e...hadeeeh

Nurfadillah : saya gagal menjadi krisho shipper karena baru bikin ff krisho dikit bangeeeeet...#harus berjuang

Upit viole : jangan ambil suho seenaknya, ntar kris nyariiin #dikira tiffany?

Mitchikyu : saya g mau mutus nih ff di tengah2, takut kualat sam krisho

chairun : sesuju...saya juga suka cari ff krisho yg bagaikan jarum di tumpukan jerami petani yang baru panen

MoonGyuWon : untung bukan author y yg dibilang aneh

KrisHo WonKyu : mereka g ngapai2in di kamar mandi, wong suho mandi sendiri

RinAh1013 : jangan asal main culik ajah, bisa di lempar kris pakek tiffany loh kamu entar

Augesteca : dimanpun dan kapanpun suho emg terlalu polos


	3. Chapter 3

KITTY SUHO 3

Pairing :Krisho

Genre : romance, Yaoi, Humor

Length : 3 of?

DEPO LDH

"Ayo Wu Yi Fan Kris kita harus cepat pulang! Aku tadi pagi lupa membuka kandang Tiffany, ia pasti stress di dalam kandang seharian"

Mereka berdua sudah bersiap-siap menuju parkiran, tapi seseorang memanggil Kris dengan suara lantang

"Kriiiiis..."panggil namja yang memakai seragam sekolah berbeda denganya "Astaga...aku tak tahu kalau kau sekolah disini" ucap namja ber-name tag Lay saat sudah berada di hadapan Kris dan Suho

"i-itu"

"Apa kalian masih ingin berbincang-bincang?" belum sempat Kris menanggapi, Suho sudah kembali berbicara "Kau nanti bisa menemuiku di rumah, aku khawatir dengan Tiffany...pai..pai...Wu Yi Fan Kris dan...errrr...temanya Kris juga"

"Dia kekasihmu?" Tanya namja bernama Lay tadi setelah Suho sudah menjauh dengan jalan yang masih sedikit terseok

"Errr...yah begitulah"

...

Kris masuk ke dalam rumah, hari sudah agak sore dan sudah 3 jam lewat semenjak Suho pulang meninggalkanya. Wajah lelah jelas saja terlihat di wajahnya yang tampan, tapi disana tak terdeteksi raut wajah bahagia, susah, atau mungkin Galau, hanya ekpresi sok coolnya yang ia tunjukkan.

Begitu masuk dan mendekat ke meja makan Kris bisa melihat seseorang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kenapa kau cemberut begitu" ucapnya santai, tangannya mengambil sebotol minuman dan ia tengguk begitu saja

"Kau itu lamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa sekali Wu Yi Fan Kris" Suho semakin cemberut karena Kris hanya menanggapi kekesalanya dengan sikap biasa saja "Aku sudah sangaaaaat lapar"

"Kenapa kau tak makan saja"

"Kau bodoh!" Kris menoleh tak terima dikatai bodoh begitu saja oleh Suho "Hari ini jadwalmu memasak, dan bahkan tak ada sebutir telurpun di kulkas jika aku ingin makan duluan"

"Astaga! Baiklah...ayo pergi keluar" Kris menarik Suho agar berdiri dari posisinya sekarang

"Keluar kemana? Aku itu ingin makan bukan ingin jalan-jalan"

"ishhh...disini siapa yang bodoh?" Kris benar-benar lelah sekarang menghadapi kepolosan Suho atau lebih tepatnya kebodohan Suho "Aku mengajakmu keluar untuk makan"

"Oh begitu" setelah paham, Suho hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Kris yang tadinya merasa sedikit kesal, kini malah menarik pipi Suho kuat-kuat karena kegiatan yang dilakukan barusan merupakan hal yang imut menurut Kris.

Mereka makan di sebuah kedai yang tak jauh dari rumah Kris. Entah karena lapar atau rakus, Suho benar-benar makan banyak malam ini, yang ada di benaknya yang terpenting adalah makan, urusan bayar membayar biarkan Kris yang menanggung.

"sudah kenyang?" Suho mengangguk, berdiri sambil mengelus perutnya yang kalau dilihat tetap saja rata, tapi Suho merasa perutnya benar-benar buncit seperti Tiffany yang sedang hamil. Padahal Tiffany itu masih anak kucing, mana mungkin bisa hamil, kecuali dia terkena pergaulan bebas.

Kris memimpin di depan, sedangkan Suho ogah-ogahan berjalan karena kekenyangan. Sedikit-sedikit mengeluh tak akan makan lagi hingga satu minggu ke depan.

"Wu Yi Fan Kris...aku kekenyangan" Suho berjongkok di trotoar, memasang puppy eyes dan memandang Kris, Berharap namja nan tampan itu mau menggendongnya.

"Siapa suruh kau makan sebanyak itu" Suho ngambek tak mau meneruskan perjalan meskipun Kris sudah melangkah lagi di depan. Karena tak merasa ada orang yang mengikutinya di belakang maka Kris menoleh, mendapati Suho yang masih berjongkok sambil menggerak-gerakkan tanganya di trotoar seolah menggambar sesuatu. Ah...sebenarnya dia hanya merajuk

Kris berbalik, mendekati Suho dan ikut berjongkok di hadapanya.

"Jangan duduk disitu, nanti kau dikira orang gila" seperti tak menghiraukan ucapan Kris, Suho hanya menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di trotoar, membuat ujung telunjuknya sedikit merah "Sudah jangan marah! Kugendong sampai rumah"

Senyum Suho langsung terkembang seperti sebuah layar kapal, dengan semangat ia naik di punggung Kris, melingkarkan tanganya di leher yang bukan miliknya. Kris hanya menarik bibirnya sekilas karena merasa gampang sekali membujuk Suho.

"Wu Yi Fan Kris..."panggil Suho pelan "Namja yang bertemu dengan kita disekolah tadi siapa?"

Kris Sedikit menengok ke belakang untuk melihat wajah Suho sebelum menjawab "Dia temanku dulu, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak...dia manis"

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja tidak, kau bodoh Wu Yi Fan Kris"

"Ya...Ya...dan Kau namja paling pintar yang menamai kucing jantan dengan nama Tiffany" karena kesal, Suho menarik pipi Kris hingga namja yang tak biasa bersikap heboh itu berteriak kesakitan.

"Rasakan itu! Jangan mempermainkanku" Suho berkicau sepanjang jalan pulang, Kris hanya menanggapi dengan "heeem" "Ya" "terus?"

...

"Kriiiiiis" seseorang berteriak sangat kencang, lebih kencang dari teriakan Suho. Setelah berteriak ia berlari menghampiri Kris dan Suho yang sedang berjalan di lorong.

"Ada perlu apa?" Suho yang tak mengenal namja yang diketahui dari name tag nya bernama Xiumin, hanya bisa memandang interkasi Keduanya sambil sesekali memandang Xiumin bergantian dengan Kris.

"Lay bilang ia ingin pergi denganmu sepulang sekolah"

"Untuk apa? Hei...dan mengapa dia menitip pesan padamu?"

"Kau ini...aku kan sepupunya. Dia tak memberitahuku ada urusan apa denganmu, yang terpenting dia menunggumu di taman sepulang sekolah" belum sempat Kris bertanya lagi, Xiumin sudah berlari kabur kekelasnya

"Taman? Taman itu ada banyak. Taman yang mana?" Kris hanya bisa menyuarakan di dalam hati, Karena orang yang di tanyainya sudah melesat pergi.

Kris memandang Suho yang ada di sebelahnya, Suho ikut balik memandang.

"Kenapa melihatku?"

"Sepulang sekolah nanti-"

"Pergi saja! Aku juga ada latihan basket dengan Chanyeol, Sehuun, dan Kai" jawab Suho santai. Kris benar-benar heran, kenapa Suho membiarkanya pergi begitu saja dnegan Lay, apa dia tidak cemburu?.

"Kau tak mencegahku" Kris tak betah untuk memendam rasa penasaranya

"Untuk apa? Memangnya kau tak ingin bertemu dengan teman lamamu itu?"

...

Kris hendak pergi meninggalkan Suho di kelas, ia pulang sendiri kali ini. Tapi baru sampai pintu ia sudah kembali ke depan mejanya yang juga meja Suho.

"Ingat! Kakimu masih belum sembuh, jangan sampai aku melihatmu ikut bermain basket" Sebelum pergi, Kris mengusak rambut Suho hingga berantakan

"Kau tak akan melihatku bermain basket" jawab Suho sebelum Kris benar-benar jauh "karena kau sedang pergi, dan aku bisa bermain sepuasnya" tambahnya pelan, bahkan sangat pelan.

Chanyeol, Sehuun dan Kai sudah menunggu di lapangan basket. Suho meletakkan tasnya di bangku, mendekati mereka bertiga dengan riang.

"Ayo aku ikut main"

"JANGAAAAAN" teriak Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehuun bersamaan

"Waaaaae?"

"Kami akan mati di tangan Kris kalau membiarkanmu ikut bermain basket" Chanyeol memeragakan gerakan memotong Leher saat mengucapkan 'mati di tangan Kris'

"Tenang saja! Kris sedang pergi jauuuh dengan seseorang bernama Lay" berbeda dengan raut wajah Suho yang bahagia, Kai dan Sehuun malah memasang wajah tertegun.

"Apa benar kau kekasih Kris?" Tanya Sehuun

"Memangnya kenapa sih?"

"Kau tak cemburu melihat Kris keluar dengan Lay?" Suho menggelngkan kepala masih dengan senyum "Kali ini aku percaya kalau kau memang bukan kekasih Kris" sekarang tak hanya Suho yang melihat ke arah Sehuun, tapi Chanyeol juga karena ia mulai penasaran. Kai hanya melihat pada basket ditanganya, sepertinya ia bosan atau lebih tepatnya sudah mengetahui hal yang akan di ceritakan Sehuun.

"Kris kan pernah menyukai Lay saat Junior high school"

"Oh ternyata begitu..."Semua menoleh pada Suho yang menanggapi ucapan Sehuun dengan santai "Makanya tadi Kris betanya 'Kau tak mencegahku' ternyata karena ini" Seperti seorang detektif Suho mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan tenang sambil menopang salah satu tanganya di dagu "Lalu kapan kita bermain basket?"

Kai yang tadinya bosan kini menatap takjub pada Suho yang memasang wajah tanpa dosa karena dengan santai ia mengajak bermain basket setelah mendapat berita yang cukup heboh bagi hubungan Kris dan Suho.

"Dia baik-baik saja kan?" Sehuun bertanya pada Kai yang hanya diam memandang Suho di lapangan tengah memasukkan bola dalam ring.

Suho berlarian pulang ke rumah mengingat hari ternyata sudah cukup gelap, ia terlalu senang bermain hingga melupakan waktu, melupakan peringatan Kris dan tentunya melupakan Kris sendiri yang entah sudah berada di rumah atau belum.

Ia benar-benar bernafas lega karena menemukan rumah masih dalam keadaan gelap, tapi Tiffany sudah menunggu tepat diatas alas kaki depan pintu. Suho melihatnya hanya tersenyum dan menggendong Tiffany masuk, meletakkan tasnya di kursi, menaruh Tiffany di kandang dan memberi kucing erjenis kelamin namja itu sebuah makanan.

Melihat Tiffany yang dengan nikmat makan, tak terasa Suho mengelus perutnya sendiri, melihat kulkas yang masih kosong seperti kemarin. Akhirnya ia memutuskan berbelanja di swalayan terdekat untuk membeli bahan makan seadanya, ia benar-benar tak sanggup bila menunggu Kris pulang.

Suho membeli sedikit camilan untuk menahan lapar selama ia memasak, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam tapi Kris tak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya, bahkan wanginya saja tak tercium.

Begitu masakanya selesai, Suho memakanya sendirian, tapi ia merasa ada yang kurang saat duduk di meja sendiri, mungkin karena tak ada Kris di hadapnya. Kris biasanya selalu mengomel karena Suho pilih-pilih makanan, mengomel karena sisa makanan Suho akan berceceran di meja dan di sekitar bibirnya.

Rasanya sepi dan tak enak, maka dari itu Suho meletakkan sendoknya di meja dan merebahkan dirinya di Sofa. Ia lupa untuk mengganti baju, mungkin terlalu serius merasakan kesunyian. Suho itu penakut parah, selama hidupnya ia tak pernah menonton film horror apalagi sekarang...ia merasa berada dalam sebuah scene film horror murahan dimana sang pemeran utama berada di rumah sendirian, angin berhembus lewat jendela tak tertutup, suara mengeong Tiffany juga merupakan efek tambahan belum lagi suara pohon yang begoyang cukup terdengar sampai di telinga Suho karena rumah begitu sepi.

CEKLEK

"Araaghhhhhh" begitu suara pintu terbuka sampai di telinganya Suho otomatis berteriak sejadi-jadinya, membuat orang yang baru saja masuk sampai berjingkat kaget.

"Kenapa kau berteriak?"

"Kriiiiiiiis"Suho memekikkan nama Kris begitu namja tampan itu terjangkau oleh pandangan matanya "Aku akan memaafkanmu karena pulang telat, tapi kau harus menemaniku tidur secepatnya!" bagi Kris ini bukan ancaman, apalagi penawaran yang buruk, ini malah terdengar sangat menyenangkan. Tidur cepat, tak aka nada Suho yang minta ini minta itu karena badanya sudah lelah.

"Baiklah" Kris mengangkat Suho dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar. Begitu Kris hendak masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, Suho otomatis berteriak

"Jangan mandi lama-lama! Atau kau buka sedikit pintu kamar mandinya!" Kris mendelik mendengar permintaan Suho yang cukup tak masuk di akal

"Kau ingin melihatku mandi?" Astagaaa...Kris malah menggoda Suho

"Tentu tidaaak...untuk apa melihat tubuh jelekmu itu, aku hanya takut" Kris mendekat dan menyentuh dahi Suho

"Kau tadi tertimpuk bola Sehuun?" Suho menggelengkan kepala sambil menjauhkan tangan Kris yang masih ditempelkan di dahinya.

"Cepat mandi dan ayo tidur"

"Kau juga sebelum tidur jangan lupa ganti baju Kim Joonmyeon" Suho melihat pada pakaianya, ia ternyata masih memakai seragam

Kris sudah selesai dengan kegiatan mandinya, dan sekarang ia ikut merebahkan diri di samping Suho yang merangkul guling dengan asyik.

"Kau tadi habis berkencan dimana?" Tanya Suho, badanya berbalik untuk menatap Kris. Kira-kira ekspresi apa yang akan di tunjukkan Kris padanya.

"Memangnya tadi itu bisa dikatakan berkencan? Kami hanya duduk di taman" untuk urusan percintaan, Kris tak kalah bodoh dengan Suho jadi perbincangan mereka sungguh-sungguh tak mengena satu sama lain.

"Bukankah kau dulu menyukainya?"

"Sejak kapan kau mulai tetarik dengan kehidupanku?"

"Kalau aku bertanya, jangan balik bertanya lagi!" Suho memukul dahi Kris dengan kepalan tangannya "Aku itu tahu dari mulut manja Sehuun, jadi jangan berfikir yang macam-macam"

Begitu suasana mulai sedikit hening karena tak ada seorangpun yang berbicara, perut Suho malah mengeluarkan bunyi orang kelaparan.

"Kau belum makan?" Tanya Kris

"Aku tadi mau makan, tapi ternyata rasanya menyedihkan makan sendiri di meja makan, padahal aku sudah masak enak"

"Kajja...kita makan, aku juga lapar"

Kalian tahu? Kris sebenarnya berbohong. Ia sudah makan dengan Lay di taman, tapi ia tak tega melihat Suho kelaparan hanya karena merasa tak senang makan sendirian, betapa jahat dirinya, batin Kris.

Kris menarik Suho agar segera bangun dan menuju meja makan. Suho duduk di pangkuan Kris yang ternyata minta disuapi...ughh...terlihat sangat romantis.

"Enak sekali masakanmu" Suho senang mendengarnya, tangannya kembali menyuapi Kris dengan satu sendok penuh nasi dan sayuran.

"Wu Yi Fan Kris" Kris memperhatikan wajah Suho yang masih dalam pangkuannya, mereka sudah selesai makan tapi tak ada yang ingin beranjak dari posisi ini "Tadi Sehuun bertanya lagi, apa benar aku ini kekasihmu?" wajah Suho merajuk seperti anak kecil, sebelum Kris menarik dagu Suho untuk menghadapnya, dalam otaknya terlintas

"Aku akan membunuhmu Oh Sehuun" untung hanya dalam benak Kris

"Lagi-lagi masalah itu. Jangan pedulikan omongan Sehuun dan yang lainnya. Kau mengerti!" Suho menangguk patuh dan menaru kepalanya di bahu Kris

"Ayo kita tidur Wu Yi Fan Kris! Aku sudah kenyang" dan Kris menggendong Suho hingga masuk ke dalam kamar.

...

Keesokan harinya, Suho dan Kris berangkat bersama seperti biasa, entah kenapa semenjak kaki Suho sakit, Kris selalu menggunakan motornya ke sekolah, padahal dulu saja Suho merayu-rayu sampai mereka marahan Kris tetap tak mengabulkanya.

Usul punya usul...ternyata setelah hari pertama naik motor, Kris benar-benar merasa senang karena selama dalam perjalanan Suho memeluk pinggangnya erat. Dasar Kris mencari kesempatan.

"Kriiiiis" lagi-lagi namja bernama Xiumin itu datang menghampiri Kris dengan sebuah benda di tangannya

"Ck...Kau lagi"

"Apanya yang kau lagi? Aku kesini berbaik hati mau memberikan bekalyang dibuatkan Lay untukmu, kalau aku jahat pasti makanan ini akan kumakan sendiri" Kris hanya mendengus kesal masih dengan Suho yang berada di sampingnya "Ini" akhirnya Xiumin menyerahkan kotak bekal buatan Lay pada Kris kemudian pergi begitu saja.

"Wu Yi Fan Kris..."Kris menoleh pada Suho yang memanggilnya dengan amat lirih "Kenapa aku merasa tak senang melihat kau menerima bekal buatan namja bernama Lay itu?"

UDAH DULU YAH CHAP INI

Saya lanjutkan di chap 4. Untuk balesan review belom bisa ngetik, ini update juga kilat gara2 saya mau mintak doanya buat UJIAN SKRIPSI hari kemis besooook. Saya streees akuuuut, maka sebagai hiburan saya buat chap ini dan mempersembahkan pada kalian, maaaf ini pendeeeek tralalala


	4. Chapter 4

KITTY SUHO 4

Pairing :Krisho

Genre : romance, Yaoi, Humor

Length : 4 of?

DEPO LDH

"Ck...Kau lagi"

"Apanya yang kau lagi? Aku kesini berbaik hati mau memberikan bekal yang dibuatkan Lay untukmu, kalau aku jahat pasti makanan ini akan kumakan sendiri" Kris hanya mendengus kesal masih dengan Suho yang berada di sampingnya "Ini" akhirnya Xiumin menyerahkan kotak bekal buatan Lay pada Kris kemudian pergi begitu saja.

"Wu Yi Fan Kris..."Kris menoleh pada Suho yang memanggilnya dengan amat lirih "Kenapa aku merasa tak senang melihat kau menerima bekal buatan namja bernama Lay itu?"

...

Kris tersenyum, meramgkul Suho agar mendekat padanya.

"Kalau kau tak suka, kenapa tak pernah bilang?"

"Bukankah aku orang yang jahat? Seharusnya aku senang melihatmu punya banyak teman, tapi sekarang aku malah tidak suka" Suho sekarang memiliki wajah yang begitu terlihat menderita, rasa tidak sukanya terhadap apa yang dilakukan Lay pada Kris, malah membuatnya bersedih.

"Kau bukan orang yang jahat Kim Joonmyeon" meskipun Kris tersenyum untuk menghibur, Suho tetap saja memasang wajah menderita "Baiklah, lebih baik kita makan bekal buatan Lay sama-sama nanti sewaktu istirahat"

"Baiklah...tapi kau jangan bilang pada Lay kalau kau membaginya denganku" Suho sudah tersenyum, senyum jahil lebih tepatnya. Kris mendengus melihat kelakuan orang disebelahnya yang mudah sekali berubah suasana hatinya.

...

"Suhooooo...Suhooo" Sehuun berteriak terlalu kencang dan bersemangat, yang namanya dipanggil tadinya masih sibuk dengan buku yang harus dimasukkan ke dalam tas, tapi sekarang pekerjaanya berhenti karena teriakan Sehuun yang sudah berada di depan pintu kelasnya.

"Suara cempreng begitu kenapa harus berteriak kencang sekali"Kris mengeluh tapi tanganya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam laci.

Hampir saja Suho lupa kalau siang ini ia punya janji dengan Kris dan harus mengecewakan Sehuun yang sudah menunggunya di depan pintu bahkan sebelum songsaenim keluar dari kelas, terlihat dari rambutnya yang memiliki warna tak jelas dan tinggi badan yang mengalahi tinggi jendela.

"Mianhee...aku punya janji dengan orang di sebelahku" Suho merasa bersalah karena wajah Sehuun di tekuk agak jelek sebab bibirnya mengerucut ke depan

"Huh...dimana-mana kekasih lebih penting dari teman" Sehuun sebenanrnya hanya kesal dan perkataan yang ia lontarkan hanya sebuah candaan akibat kekesalan sejenak.

"Dia bukan kekasihku" Suho ikut memasang wajah tak senang

"Sudah pergi sana! Jangan mengganggu kami" Kris mengusir Sehuun dan mendorongnya keluar kelas "Kaiiii...cepat bawa peliharaanmu menjauh dari Suho! Kalau tidak aku tak akan lagi membiarkan Suho bermain dengan kalian" Kris tak sengaja melihat Kai di ujung kelas lain, kepalanya berputar-putar seperti mencari sesuatu, dan Kris yakin sesuatu itu bernama Oh Sehuun, makanya dia memanggil Kai dengan lantang, meski tak selantang Sehuun tadi.

"Ughhh...sekarang aku dikatai sebagai peliharaan...huh.." Kai belum sempat menghampiri Sehuun, tapi Sehuun sudah terlebih dahulu menghampirinya dan menarik Kai menjauh dari pasangan yang memiliki status tak jelas.

"Kurasa hari ini kau jahil sekali Wu Yi Fan Kris" ejekan Suho membuat Kris sedikit tak suka rupanya, karena dahinya terlihat sedikit mengkerut. "Tapi aku suka, setidaknya kau tak memasang ekspresi datar sedater tembok" Suho tertawa girang dan menarik kris menuju kantin mungkin.

"Kenapa kau ikut memakan bekal buatan Lay?" Xiumn berdiri menatap Suho yang tengah asyik makan dengan sebuah sendok yang masih diam di mulutnya. Kris melihat kedatangan Xiumin dengan sedikit jengah.

"Apa aku tak boleh memakannya? Padahal ini enaaaak sekali" Suho berkata 'enaaak' sambil memejakmkan matanya, tanda bahwa ia sangat menikmati bekal yang dibuat bukan untuk dirinya.

"Yaaa...aku tahu, masakan buatan Lay itu memang enak" Xiumin menyombongkan kemampuan sepupunya "Jadi kenapa Kau membaginya dengan orang lain" giliran Kris yang mendapat tatapan Tanya Xiumin

"Dia kan sudah memberikannya padaku, jadi mau kumakan dengan siapa saja bolehkan"

"Sini ikut makan juga, ternyata Lay membuat banyak sekali makanan" tanpa dosa Suho menarik Xiumin agar ikut duduk dan menyerahkan sebuah sendok yang tersedia di setiap meja kantin.

Mereka makan dengan tidak tenang, terutama Xiumin dan Suho yang ternyata sudah akrab begitu saja. Mungkin bawaan Suho yang kadang polos, heboh tak tahu tempat, mudah bergaul membuatnya mudah dekat dengan seseorang, bahkan pada orang yang membencinya sekalipun. Yah dalam kasus ini sebut saja Xiumin, ia sepertinya lupa niat awalnya mendatangi meja Kris dan Suho.

...

"Kau tak ingin main basket seperti biasanya?" Kris melihat wajah Suho yang suram, tadinya Suho pamitan untuk tidak pulang bersama karena harus bermain-main dengan trio Chanyeol, Sehuun dan Kai, tapi ternyata belum sempat Kris keluar kelas, Suho sudah kembali.

"Sehuun mengusirku" Kemudian Suho melirik Kris yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya "Ini salahmu"giliran Kris yang menatap Suho bingung "Kalau kau tak mengatai Sehuun sebagai peliharaan Kai, ia pasti tak akan mengusirku dan boleh ikut latihan seminggu lagi...arghhhh" Kris tak ikut prihatin sama sekali, ia hanya tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Suho

"Ada baiknya kan kau tak main basket sepulang sekolah, kita sudah lama tak pulang bersama"

"Tapi kita tinggal satu rumah Wu Yi Fan Kris" meskipun mengeluh, Suho melepaskan gandengan tangan Kris dan berganti merangkul lengan Kris posesif sambil cemberut.

"Tapi kau sekarang terlalu sibuk dengan tiga trio Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehuun. mana ada kau memperhatikanku akhir-akhir ini"

"Tapi Kr-"

"Kriiiiiis" Oke...kali ini bukan Sehuun yang berteriak, melainkan Lay dengan seragam yang berbeda menunggu di depan gerbang karena Satpam tak membiarkan orang asing seenaknya masuk ke sekolah Elit ini.

"Kenapa dia rajin datang kemari?" Tak tahu pertanyaan itu ditujukan pada Siapa, tapi Suho malah menjawab dengan sekenanya.

"Tentu saja untuk mengajakmu pergi Tuan Wu Yi Fan Kris?"

"Dari mana kau tahu?" orang bodoh pasti sadar kalau Kris sedang berpikir keras bagaimana mungkin Suho mengetahui niat Lay.

"Ayo kita pergi main Kris" meskipun tahu Suho di sebelah Kris tapi Lay begitu lantang menyuarakan keinginanya. Astagaaa anak ini, tak sekalem wajahnya

"Aku tak bisa, aku harus pulang"

"Baiklah aku ikut ke rumahmu, aku ingin tahu rumahmu, apa masih yang dulu" berhasil...Suho cemberut parah, tapi sebisa mungkin ia menyembunyikan dirinya di belakang tubuh Kris yang jangkung, tak ingin Lay berpikiran yang tidak menynangkan tentang dirinya.

"Maaf Lay, aku harus pulang bersama Suho" Kris menarik-narik lengan Suho agar kembali beridiri di sampingnya, tapi si kecil itu tetap keukeh bersembunyi dengan tameng namja tinggi bermarga Wu itu.

Kris menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum "Aku rasa keadaan Suho kurang baik, kami harus pulang secepatnya. Pai...Pai Lay"

Padahal dulu ketika pertama bertemu, Suho biasa saja menghadapi Lay, bahkan ia dengsan santai membiarkan Kris keluar berdua dengan izin darinya. Tapi sekarang dengan pernyataan tadi pagi bahwa Suho tak senang Kris menerima bekal dari Lay, sepertinya menandakan suatu hal, hal yang akan sedikit demi sedikit di sadari oleh Kim Joonmyeon.

...

"Mianhee...Kris" Suho masih tak mau berjalan sejaajr dengan Kris, ia lebih memilih menggandeng lengan Kris dan bersembunyi di belakangnya "aku tahu tak seharusnya aku bersikap begitu pada Lay, dia tak mempunyai salah apapun, apalagi tadi aku sudah memakan bekal buatannya. Aku harus kembali untuk meminta maaf" Untung Kris menahannya sehingga Suho tak beranjak dari tempat

"Heeei...lebih baik kita pulang, kurasa bermain dengan Tiffany akan membuat suasana hatimu membaik"

"Benar...sudah lama aku tak bermain dengan Tiffany" mudahkan mengalihkan perhatian Suho. Untung Kris mengetahui titik kelemahan yang satu ini "Kajja kita harus pulang" Giliran Suho yang menarik Kris pulang

...

"Kriiiiis...cepat kami menunggumu" OK, yang dimaksud dengan kami adalah Suho dan Tiffany. Mereka sudah tidak sabaran untuk segera keluar ke lapangan basket dekat rumah, yah walaupun yang tidak sabaran hanya Suho saja, Tiffany diam aman tentram di pelukan majikannya.

Ternyata rencana Kris membujuk Suho agar bermain dengan Tiffany berujung tak bahagia untuk dirinya sendiri. Dengan wajah terpaksa, bosan, malas dan tak berdaya, Kris berpakaian sekenanya hanya dnegan kaos dan celana pendek. Owowowow...dan apa yang ada di tangannya sekarang? Kalian pasti tak akan percaya.

Seorang Kris akhirnya memegang bola baseket kembali, kutulis dengan tebal dan cetak miring _**'BOLA BASKET'**_ Kim Joonmyeon memang hebat bisa membuat Kris kembali bermain basket. Tapi apa benar Kris sukarela mau bermain?

Hihihi...sebanarnya Suho mengancam akan memasukkan Tiffany ke dalam kamar kalau Kris tak mau menemaninya bermain. Mau bagaimana lagi, yah Kris pasrah saja dari pada alerginya kambuh. Tapi ia tak menyangka bahwa Suho mengajaknya bermain basekt, Karena pada awalnya ia hanya mengatakan ingin mengajak bermian, setelah Kris setuju baru ia menyebutkan jenis permainannya.

"Kenapa tak main dengan Tiffany saja sih? Tahu begini lebih baik kau bermian di sekolah dengan Sehuun dkk" Kris mengeluh tapi ia tetap berjalan menghampiri Suho yang berlari di temapt karena senang melihat reaksi Kris.

"Kalau saja Tiffany bisa memegang bola sebesar itu pasti dari dulu aku akan mengajaknya bermain. Benarkan?" dan kalimat Tanya terakhir di tujukan pada Tiffanya yang menjawab hanya dengan sebuah suara'meong'

"Ck...sudahlah, aku memang tak akan pernah menang melawanmu. Dasar" Suho menunjukkan tanda peace dengan kedua jarinya, tersenyum lebar kemudian menarik Kris agar cepat keluar dari rumah.

"Ternyata kau sudah mengenal daerah ini" Suho hanya mengangguk. Memang tak butuh waktu lama untuk namja heboh seperti Suho dalam mengingat tempat-tempat yang memang sering ia kunjungi. Walaupun kompleks perumahan Kris baru beberapa bulan ia tinggali.

"Kyaaa...Ring basketnya sudah terlihat. Cepat-cepat sebelum anak-anak lain menguasai lapangannya"

Suho bersorak dalam hati, lapangan masih sepi dan tak terlihat anak-anak kompelks bertaburan di lapangan maupun di dekat lapangan. Biasanya sore seperi ini, mereka harus bergantian bermain basket karena banyak yang ingin memakainya tak terkecualai Suho Sehuun, Chanyeol dan Kai. Tapi sekarang lapangan sangat kosong, mungkin karena sore ini sedikit mendung dan akhirnya mereka malas untuk keluar.

Tiffany duduk diam ketika Suho meletakkanya di luar lapangan, bahkan yang sangat mengherankan Tiffany memperhatikan Suho yang sudah berlari di lapangan mendekati Kris.

"Ayo mulai"

Kris memgang bola pertama, yaaah...dengan sadar kita pasti tahu bahwa Kris akan dengan sangat mudah, bahkan terlalu mudah untuk melewati Suho yang mungkin hanya sebahunya. Tanpa ia sadari, Kris tersenum saat menggiring bola, sedikit-sedikit melirik Suho yang berusaha keras merebut bola darinya.

DUUUK

Bola pertama lolos melewati ring basket, angka pertama untuk Kris bukan untuk Suho. Permain kembali di mulai, Suho kali ini yang pertama memgang bola, baru beberpa langkah Kris dengan mudah merebut bola darinya. Seolah mengejek, Kris berdia diri dan memutar bola menggunakan jari telunjukknya...Ohhhh Suho kita mulai cemberut, dengan sekuat tenag ia menrjang Kris tapi malah.

DUUUK

Dengan jarak yang cukup jauh dari ring, Kris memasukkan bolanya menggunakan satu tangan. Kris sendiri heran, kenapa kemampuan bermain basketnya tak berubah dari dulu?, tetap hebat, ya..ya...Kris mulai mnyombongkan diri. Atau karena Suho yang menjadi lawan mainnya sehingga sangat mudah mengalahkan orang yang baru saja bermain basket, meskipun sudah lama Kris tak menyentuh sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Basket.

"Waaaah hebat" Suho dan Kris menoleh. Beberapa namja yang sering bermain di kompleks perumahan sudah mulai bermunculan, meskipun hanya 3 orang sih "Maukah kau melawan Kami?" Suho tiba-tiba menelan ludah.

"Boleh saja sih...tapi aku tak ikut bermain, namja ini saja yang akan bermain dengan Kalian" dengan pede selangit, Suho menyodorkan Kris sebagai lawan mereka. Kris melirik Suho dengan tatapan 'Jangan mulai lagi Kim Joon myeon'

"Baiklah...kalau begitu kau satu Tim dengan Key, dan aku satu Tim dengan Taemin. Kenalkan aku Choi Minho" stelah berjabat tangan, Permainan langsung di mulai. Suho di bangku penonton sedang asyik memangku Tiffany, matanya terus bergerak mengikuti pergerakan Kris.

DUUUK

Bola pertama di masukkan oleh Minho, ternyata mereka bermain basket tidak sekedar iseng saja. Karena Kris masih merasa ini hanya untuk bersenang-senang, tapi tak tahunya Minho melawannya dengan sekuat tenaga, Key yang berjuang serius sendirian tentu tak bisa menyainggi kemampuan Minho yang hebat.

"Baiklah kali ini aku akan serius" ucap Kris dalam hati sambil emmegang bolanya erat-erat.

DUUUK

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Kris memasukkan bola ke dalam Ring musuh. Minho malah tersenyum karena merasa Kris mulai serius.

Permainan sudah berjalan sekitar 15 menit, tapi tak ada yang menyerah. Hingga dengan indah Kris melakukan Slamdunk, hal yang sudah lama sekali tak dilakukannya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa" Suho berteriak, berlari sekuat tenaga ke dalam lapangan, padahal permainan belum selesai dan dengan seenaknya ia memeluk Kris yang masih tertunduk mengelap Keringat di bawah Ring basket.

"Astagaaa...kau sungguh keren...kereeeen sekaliii...yeeeeeiy...Wu Yi Fan Kris sangat keren ketika melakukan slamdunk" Kris mengusap tengkuknya malu, tapi tangan satunya digunakan untuk balas memluk Suho yang sangat terlihat bahagia.

"Hatchiiii..."Kris bersin

"Astagaaa...aku lupa habis memluk Tiffany" Suho langsung menjauh dan mengibas-ngibaskan seluruh akainanya agar Kris merasa lebih baik, meskipun itu tak berefek karena Kris sudah terlanjur bersin-bersin.

"Biakah kita hentikan permainan ini, aku rasa Kris sedang tidak baik-baik saja" Suho membujuk para pemain mush Kris agar tak lagi melanjutkan permainan.

"Baik-"

BYUUUUUR

Hujan turun, ketiga namja tadi berpamitan dan langsung berlari pergi, mungkin untuk pulang ke rumah. Suho menarik Kris yang masih bersin-bersin di tengah lapangan. Matanya melirik sekitar, dan menemukan Tiffany sedang berteduh dibawah pohon, Suho mengikuti aksi kucing kesayangannya.

"Hatchiii...hatchiii"

"Mianhee...aku tadi terlalu senang" Kris hendak mengatakan sesuatu agar Suho tak lagi merasa bersalah, tapi tak tahunnya ia malah kembali bersin-bersin.

"Tapi aku senang karena Wu Yi Fan Kris mau bermain basket dan melakukan Slamdunk yang sangaaaaaaaat kereeeen di dunia" Kris tersenyum tapi langsung bersin lagi. Suho masih nyengir di tempat, dirinya begitu senang dan merasa bersalah di waktu yang bersamaan.

Hujan tak mau berhenti, malah semakin deras. Tiffany yang berada di bawah terus saja merapatkan diri pada kaki Suho. Ingin sekali ia menggendong kucing yang terlihat kedinginan itu, tapi ia sendiri tak mau mengambil resiko alergi Kris semakin parah.

Diam-diam Kris memperhatikan Suho yang mengusap-ngusap lengannya, tanda bahwa ia mulai kedinginan. Dengan siap menanggung resiko alerginya bertambah parah, Kris memeluk Suho dan membawa kepal Suho agar bersandar di dadanya.

"Apa sudah lumayan ha-Hatchiing...hangat?" Suho mendongak, tersenyum manis sekali ke arah Kris dan mulai mengeratkan pegangganya pada kaos depan milik Kris.

"Wu Yi Fan Kris sangat hangat" ucap Suho manja dan lebih menenggelamkan kepalnya di dada Kris "Kris..."Suho kembali memanggil, bersin-bersin Kris sudah tidak terlalu parah seperti tadi, entah karena apa.

"Apa mulai sekarang kau akan bermain basekt untuk seterusnya?" Kris diam, menunduk menatap Suho yang balik menatapnya dengan penuh harap.

"Aku tak tahu"Jawabnya singkat, Suho sedikit kecewa. Yaah...wajar saja sih.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan berdoa agar Kris mau bermain basket dan selalu memenuhi semua keinginan Kim " Kris agak terharu dengan ucapan Suho, tapi ia masih belum mau memikirkan bagaimana selanjutnya.

"Apa aku boleh menggendong Tiffany? Aku berjanji akan jauh-jauh darimu ketika menggendongnya. Lihat dia kasiahan sekali" yang memeasang Puppy eyes malah Suho bukan Tiffanya. Tapi Tiffany tak akan mungkin memasang puppy eyes jelas-jelas ia seekor kucing

"Boleh saja, tapi sebelumnya aku minta ini"

Kris mencium Suho singkat, lalu tersenyum menggoda. Eh...tak tahunya Suho sekarang yang menarik baju bagian depan Kris dan menciumnya hangat. Sedikit demi sedikit mereka mulai terhanyut karena Kris melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Suho, sedangkan Suho tangannya beralih menarik leher Kris. Kegiatan mereka sedikit membuat Tiffany terabaikan, padahal tadinnya Suho ingin memanjakkan Tiffany, tak tahunya Kris yang dimanjakkan.

...

Keduanya kini sudah pulang dan saling bergantian kamar mandi. Kris takut Suho jatuh sakit, makanya giliran pertama di berikan pada namja mungil tersebut, sedangkan Kris lebih memilih melempar kaosnya ke dalam mesin cuci dan duduk tenang di dekat dapur.

Karena merasa handphonenya berbunyi, Kris mulai memasuki kamarnya dengan keadaan masih tak memakai baju atasan. Dilihat sejenak siapa yang menelepon, ughh..tak ada nama. Tapi Kris masih mengangkatnya juga.

"Hallo?"

"Kris...ini aku Lay" lihat wajah Kris! Terlihat sedikit terganggu karena entah dari mana Lay mengetahui nomper ponselnya.

"Ya...ada apa kau meneleponku?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu keluar mala mini, bisakah?"

"Maaf aku sedikit lelah, karena menemani Suho bermain. Jadi aku tak bisa" untung Kris tak bisa melihat wajah tak suka dari Lay, kalau sampai tahu, mungkin Kris malah tak akan repct lagi pada Lay.

"Kenapa sih selalu Suho? Kata Xiumin kalian tak berpacaran, tapi kenapa kau selalu mementingkan Suho di atas segalanya?" Kris sekarang bisa mendengar Lay mulai merajuk, dan benar, Kris agak tak suka.

"Memang kami tak brpacaran" jeda sedikit ini membuat Lay agak sedikit was-was dengan kalimat yang akan di ucapkan Kris, ia sangat yakin bahwa ada lagi kalimat selanjutnya yang akan di ucapkan oleh namja bernama Kris Wu tadi "Tapi aku rasa sekarang aku mulai menyukainya"

Kalimat tersebut sukses membuat dua orang terkaget-kaget, yang satu Lay, tentu saja. Dan satu lagi Suho yang masih memgang kenop pintu karena baru selesai mandi, ia tak sengaja mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Kris tepat dibagian terpentingnya.

"Wu Yi Fan Kris" Kris berbalik dan melihat Suho sedang menatapnya bingung.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi benar?" Kris melempar ponselnya ke atas kasur tanpa mematikannya dan mendekati Suho. Mengangkatnya tinggi –tinggi ke dalam gendongannya, lalu.

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?" Kris tersenyum, jelas sekali bahwa ia menggoda Kim Joonmyeon yang dandananya masih acakacakan karena habis mandi.

SUDAH CUKUUUP PART 4 NYA. Saya mau tidur dulu soal y.

Atas doa kalian semua di chap 3, akhirnya saya LULUS dan sudah memiliki Gelar (Sarjana Ilmu Politik) Brawijaya. Yeeeei...ujian kemarin dapet A...padahal sebelumnya stress berat sampek ngepost FF g jelas(untuk yang satu itu saya minta maaf). Dan semua semua yang uda review saya ucapkan karena yang baca pasti suka KRISHO, jadi kita seirama #ceiilee bahasa gueh...


	5. Chapter 5

KITTY SUHO 5

Pairing :Krisho

Genre : romance, Yaoi, Humor

Length : 5 of?

DEPO LDH

"Aku ingin mengajakmu keluar malam ini, bisakah?"

"Maaf aku sedikit lelah, karena menemani Suho bermain. Jadi aku tak bisa" untung Kris tak bisa melihat wajah tak suka dari Lay, kalau sampai tahu, mungkin Kris malah tak akan repct lagi pada Lay.

"Kenapa sih selalu Suho? Kata Xiumin kalian tak berpacaran, tapi kenapa kau selalu mementingkan Suho di atas segalanya?" Kris sekarang bisa mendengar Lay mulai merajuk, dan benar, Kris agak tak suka.

"Memang kami tak berpacaran" jeda sedikit ini membuat Lay agak sedikit was-was dengan kalimat yang akan di ucapkan Kris, ia sangat yakin bahwa ada lagi kalimat selanjutnya yang akan di ucapkan oleh namja bernama Kris Wu tadi "Tapi aku rasa sekarang aku mulai menyukainya"

Kalimat tersebut sukses membuat dua orang terkaget-kaget, yang satu Lay, tentu saja. Dan satu lagi Suho yang masih memegang kenop pintu karena baru selesai mandi, ia tak sengaja mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Kris tepat dibagian terpentingnya.

"Wu Yi Fan Kris" Kris berbalik dan melihat Suho sedang menatapnya bingung.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi benar?" Kris melempar ponselnya ke atas kasur tanpa mematikannya dan mendekati Suho. Mengangkatnya tinggi –tinggi ke dalam gendongannya, lalu.

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?" Kris tersenyum, jelas sekali bahwa ia menggoda Kim Joonmyeon yang dandananya masih acakacakan karena habis mandi.

...

"Aku juga saaaaaangat menyukaimu" Tangannya bergerak seolah ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia juga saaaangat menyukai Kris.

"Hahahaha" Keduanya tertawa, Kris membawa Suho berputar-putar dengan tubuh yang masih ada di gendongannya.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?" hidungnya sudah di tempelkan pada hidung milik Kris, mereka tak lagi tertawa karena Suho telah menampakkan wajah cukup serius yang amat jarang ia tunjukkan.

"Mungkin sejak kau pergi tanpa pamit waktu itu" Suho tersenyum, menghadiahi Kris dengan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir karena telah begitu lama menyukainya. Bahkan sejak mereka baru saja mengenal kurang lebih satu minggu.

"Jadi apa kita sekarang berpacaran?" Kris mengangguk dan mencium pipi Suho dengan lembut "Ahahaha aku saaaaangat menyukai...eh..tidak...bahkan aku saaaangat mencintai Wu Yi Fan Kris" Suho mengeratkan pelukannya dan menaruh kepalanya di bahu Kris, menghirup bau alami yang keluar dari tubuh kekasih barunya, meskipun terbukti Kris belum mandi.

"Karena sekarang kau sudah menjadi kekasihku, ada satu hal yang harus kau lakukan setiap hari" meskipun tak mengerti dengan maksud Kris, Suho tetap tak mau memindahkan kepalanya.

"Memangnya apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Kau harus sering-sering menciumku" Suho memukul bahu Kris pelan

"Bukankah kemarin-kemarin aku juga sudah sering menciummu? Kenapa baru minta sekarang? Bodoh"

"Hahahaha...tapi kau harus lebih sering melakukannya Kim Joonmyeon!"

tak mau berlarut-larut dengan suasana romantis ini, Kris melepaskan gendongannya dan menyuruh Suho untuk menunggu di depan ruang TV, karena ia berniat mandi terlebih dahulu. Menghilangkan bekas-bekas kotoran bermain basket sore tadi.

Entah apa yang dilakukan Kris di dalam kamar mandi, yang jelas Suho sudah tertidur sambil memegang remot TV ketika si tinggi itu keluar, sedangkan wajahnya mengukir sebuah senyum hangat, tanda bahwa ia sangat bahagia hari ini.

"Selamat malam Kim Joonmyeon" tak mau repot-repot memindahkan Suho ke kamar, Kris ikut merebahkan dirinya disamping Suho dan ikut memejamkan mata.

...

"Huh...salah sendiri Kau melarangku ikut bermain kemarin" hari masih pagi tapi Suho sudah pamer di depan Chanyeol, Sehuun dan Kai. Bukan pamer tentang hubungannya dengan Kris hingga membuat Sehuun cemberut seperti ini, lebih tepatnya pamer karena kemarin Suho berhasil menyeret Kris agar kembali bermain basket dan menunjukkan Slamdunk yang sangat keren.

"Slamdunknya...benar-benar kereeeeen"

"Sudah hentikan ceritamu, membuatku semakin kesal saja" Sehuun dengan lucu mencoba menutup kedua telinganya, berusaha agar cerita Suho yang membuatnya iri itu tak sampai terdengar.

"Coba kalau kau kemarin tak melarang Suho untuk ikut bermain dengan Kita, pasti kita juga bisa melihat kapten bermain basket lagi"

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku?" Sehuun melepaskan tangannya dari telinga begitu mendengar protes Kai yang menyudutkannya.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi saja...pai..pai..."

"Tunggu!" Chanyeol menahan lengan Suho agar tak beranjak pergi terlebih dahulu. Ia masih sangat penasaran dengan kembalinya Kris bermain basket. "Jadi...apakah Kris akan bermain basket untuk seterusnya" Suho menggelengkan kepala, Chanyeol jelas tak paham dengan maksud gelengan tersebut.

"Dia bilang belum tahu, jadi aku juga pasti tak tahu ...pai...pai" begitu saja, Suho lebih memilih pergi dengan riang tanpa menyadari bahwa ada rasa bahagia dalam diri ketiga namja yang dulu pernah menjadi teman satu Tim basket Kris.

...

"Kau tadi bercerita apa pada Sehuun?haaaaah" Kris sedang asyik menjewer telinga Suho seperti seorang Appa yang sedang menghukum anaknya "Tiba-tiba aku dihadang begitu keluar dari toilet"

"Lepaskan duluuuu...Awww...baru aku mau cerita" Kris melepaskan jewerannya, menggantinya dengan sebuah usapan lembut agar telinga Suho tak membekas merah "Aku bercerita kalau kau sudah kembali bermain basket"

"Pantas saja ia tadi bertanya yang tidak-tidak"

Keduanya kembali berjalan menuju rumah, mereka tak lagi menggunakan motor keren milik Kris karena kaki Suho sudah sembuh sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, jadi tak ada alasan lagi untuk menggunakannya. Mereka saling bercanda hingga di depan rumah, dan baru berhenti ketika keduannya menatap dua orang anak kecil sedang duduk berjongkok sambil memainkan Tiffany di teras rumah Kris.

"Siapa mereka?" Kris mungkin bertanya pada Suho, tapi si imut itu jelas tak tahu jawabannya dan memilih untuk mendekati kedua anak kecil yang ternyata kembar itu.

"Heiii...kalian siapa?" Suho berjongkok dan memandang keduanya

"Mommy..."salah satu dari mereka yang Nampak ceria langsung menerjang Suho dan memeluknya erat. Suho jelas bingung, bahkan Kris juga sama.

"Mo-Mommy" satu lagi yang Nampak ingin menangis ternyata ikut memanggil Suho Mommy.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Kris berjalan mendekat dengan pandangan tak mengerti. Si ceria melepaskan pelukannya dari Suho dan segera memeluk kaki Kris

"Daddy..." Suho jelas ingin sekali tertawa melihat tampang Kris saat ini, wajahnya yang tampan kini sudah dihiasi tampang tak mengenakkan. Si wajah cengeng sudah memeluk Suho erat sambil mengintip Kris dengan pandangan takut-takut.

"Sebaiknya kita bawa mereka masuk dulu...Daddy.."Suho mencoba menggoda, tapi nampaknya Kris tak suka, apalagi melihat salah satu dari si kecil masih memeluk kakinya dengan erat.

Mereka sudah duduk di meja makan dengan tenang, kedua anak kecil kembar itu terlihat sedang memakan roti dan sudah ada segelas susu di depan mereka.

"Jadi...siapa kalian?"

"Aku Baekieeeee..."Jawabnya terlalu ceria, makanan yang ada di mulutnya sampai terlihat "Dan dia saudara kembarku, Luluuuuu" namja yang disebut Lulu tadi mengangguk dan memegang Baju saudaranya yang berada di kursi yang berbeda.

"Kenapa kalian disini? Tidakkah kalian harus pulang?" Kris terlihat bertanya tak senang, padahal yang ditanyai hanya anak kecil. Suho tak senang dengan reaksi Kris jadi ia malah cemberut sambil melihat kekasihnya.

"Untuk sementara...aku tak tahu apa maksudnya tapi kita harus tinggal disini, dan memanggil kalian dengan 'Mommy dan Daddy'" begitu lancar si kecil Baekie mengucapkannya, membuat Suho sangat gemas.

"Bolehkah mereka tinggal disini?kumohoooon" kali ini Suho ingin sekali membujuk Kris agar membolehkan kedua anak kecil itu tinggal dengan mereka.

"Tidak...cukup dengan kau saja Kim Joonmyeon" Suho cemberut dan berdiri berkacak pinggang.

"Kalau kau tak membolehkan mereka tinggal disini, aku akan pergi ikut mereka" dua namja kecil yang sedang dibicaran jelas-jelas tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, mereka hanya memandangi Suho dan Kris bergantian.

"Mommy...daddy...Jangan bertengkar! Nanti Lulu takuuuut" Suho dan Kris memandang Lulu bersamaan, dan memang benar apa yang dikatakan Baekie. Lulu sudah mau menangis dan semakin kencang menarik baju saudaranya.

"Ssssst...jangan menangis sayaaang...sini ikut Mommy" Kris tertegun mendengar Suho menyebut dirinya dengan 'Mommy', seolah luluh dengan bujukan Mommy barunya, Lulu segera turun dari kursi dan memeluk Suho untuk digendong.

"Baekie...cepat selsaikan makanmu, kita harus segera pergi. Daddy tak mau kita tinggal disini" Tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menghadapi Kekasihnya yang suka seenaknya, Kris hanya menggretakkan gigi kuat-kuat, tanda menahan emosi.

"Ya...ya...bawa saja anak-anak barumu pergi!" dan benar mereka bertiga keluar dari rumah, tapi belum sampai pintu tertutup Baekie kembali masuk dan memeluk kaki Kris.

"Semoga Daddy tidak kesepian" begitu saja, Baekie berlalu dan menyusul Suho dengan riang.

...

GLEGAAAAR

Suara petir di luar begitu menggelegar, Kris berulang kali membolak-balik posisi tubuhnya di atas kasur. Pikirannya tak tenang, selalu Suho yang berputar disana. Bagaimana keadaan ketiga orang yang baru saja diusirnya? Bagaimana keadaan Suho yang tak suka dingin karena biasanya ia akan bergelung manja pada tubuh Kris yang hangat?, dan Kemana mereka akan pergi?

Karena tak tahan Kris akhirnya bangkit dari ranjang dan mengambil sebuah mantel dan payung. Begitu tergesa-gesa hingga ia menubruk banyak barang di dalam ruangan, tapi saat pintu dibuka Kris menatap bingung pada teras rumahnya. Suara tawa terdengar dari dua anak kecil yang sedang menertawakan 'Mommy' mereka yang cemberut. Tanpa sadar Kris tersenyum lega, Suho tak menyadari kehadiran Kris, tapi Lulu sadar dan segera memeluk Mommy-nya erat.

"Daddy..." Teriak Baekie ceria, tubuhnya yang kecil berusaha untuk memeluk pinggang daddy-nya. Kris mengangkat Baekie agar masuk ke dalam gendongan, dan ia menarik Suho agar berdiri.

"Maafkan aku...sebaiknya kita masuk! Aku tahu kau tak suka dingin" Suho tersenyum, menggandeng lengan kekasihnya dengan manja tak memperhatikan wajah Lulu yang terlihat masih takut.

...

Kris masih sibuk berpikir, bagaimanamungkin kehidupan yang dulu tenang mulai terusik dengan kedatangan Suho, lalu si kecil tukang heboh itu menghilang dan suasana kembali normal, tapi bagi Kris ada yang kurang setelah kepergian namja yang tiba-tiba menumpang di rumahnya itu. Lalu Suho kembali dan menjabat sebagai teman sekelas bahkan teman sekamarnya. Dan terakhir ia harus terjebak dengan dua anak kecil yang memanggil dirinya Daddy. Bahkan Kris saja belum berani melakukan hal 'itu'pada Suho, tapi tiba-tiba sudah muncul dua bayi berumur tiga tahun.

"Daddy...sekarang giliranmu!" Baekie berhasil mebangunkan Kris dari bayangan-bayangan yang tidak-tidak. Mereka sekarang tengah asyik bermain di atas ranjang. Baekie duduk di pangkuan Kris, dan Lulu berselimut Bad cover berada dalam pelukan hangat Suho yang tengah merebahkan diri sambil bersandar pada beberapa bantal. Terlihat seperti keluarga bahagia.

"Memangnya apa yang kita lakukan?"

"Daddy payah..." Kris di buat melongo dengan perkataan Baekie "Daddy harus menceritakan hal yang lucu sampai kami tertawa"

"Aku tak punya cerita lucu"

"Da-Daddy payah..." kali ini Lulu yang mengatai, Suho tersenyum dan mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Lulu, berniat agar Kris tak melihatnya.

"Daddy harus melakukan Aegyo" kalau bukan karena Suho yang tiba-tiba menyayangi anak kecil-kecil ini, Kris sudah dari tadi ingin membekap mulut cerewet Baekie.

"Baiklah..."

Benar-benar, sebelum Kris mengakhiri Aegyo-nya, Suho sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak, bahkan kali ini yak bisa di tahan lagi.

"Hentikan Kriiiis...! kau sangat lucu...hahahaha" bukanya senang, Kris malah cemberut "Daddy lucu kan sayang?hahahaha" Suho bertanya pada Lulu, dan Lulu malah memandang Kris.

"Kalau Lulu bilang Daddy Lucu, Daddy jangan marah yaaah!" astagaaa...anak-anak ini benar-benar imut menggemaskan, membuat Suho tak tahan dan kris mulai luluh.

"Karena Daddy sudah melakukan hal yang lucu, sekarang waktunya untuk tidur"

"Yaaa...Mommy" Baekie mengeluh panjang, padahal Lulu sudah memejamkan mata

"Besok lagi sayaaaang" dan hadiahi terakhir diberikan Suho pada Lulu dan Baekie dengan mengecup dahi mereka "Selamat malam"

Begitu Kris dan Suho keluar dari kamar yang sebenarnya milik Kris. Kris memluk Suho dari belakang dan menariknya agar berjalan ke arah sofa.

"Jadi sekarang kita harus tidur dimana?" Suho menatap Kris sejenak, tak lama kemudian ia mencium kekasihnya tepat di pipi

"Di sofa saja seperti semalam, lagipula itu lebih hangat"

"Maafkan aku untuk yang tadi"

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu 'Daddy'..hehe" lagi-lagi Suho mengejek

"Hentikan Kim Joonmyeon! Itu membuatku merasa seperti seorang Ayah dari pada seperti murid SMA"

"Kau sudah pantas menjadi ayah"

"kalau begitu kapan kau akan memberiku anak sendiri?"

"Heeei...jangan ngelantur"

"Ngomong-ngomong aku tak tahu kalau Suho yang manja bisa begitu dekat dengan anak kecil"

"Eh...iyah...yah...aku tak sadar, mungkin mereka seperti Tiffany jadi aku langsung menyayangi mereka"

"Tega sekali kau menyamakannya dengan Kucing-mu itu...tapi mereka lumayan lucu sih"

"Kriiiis...Bagaimana besok?"

"Memangnya besok ada apa?"

"Besokkan kita harus sekolah, lalu bagaimana dengan Baekie dan Lulu?"

"Kau tinggal saja dirumah untuk sehari, aku akan memberikanmu alasan sakit nanti. Untuk hari berikutnya sepertinya kita harus menitipkan mereka"

"Kau tak berniat meninggalkan mereka di tempat penitipan kan?"

"Bagaimanamungkin kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu? Kau anggap aku apa hei"

"Iya...iya maafkan aku"

CUUUP

Suho mengecup pipi Kris dan Kris juga balas mengecup pipi Suho.

...

"Daddy...kalau pulang bawa oleh-oleh" yah...itu teriakan Baekie yang mengantar kepergian Kris ke sekolah.

"Dimana Suho?" Kris menatap Chanyeol curiga karena mencari kekasihnya

"Kenapa harus mencari Suho kalau kau sebenarnya ingin mengajakku bermain basket" Kena. Chanyeol hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Kau sangat susah sekali diajak kembali ke Tim, yaaah...terpaksa kami selalu mencari-cari Suho" Kris tak memberi respon, pikiranya malah melayang ke rumah, bagaimana keadaan rumah bila di tinggal dengan ketiga orang yang kelihatannya anak kecil semua.

"Kriis...hei...jadi apa kau akan kembali ke Tim?" Kris mendesah lalu menggeleng, membuat Chanyeol patah semangat.

"Aku tak tahu. Lihat nanti...karena sekarang banyak hal yang tak terduga" Ohh...ini seperti sebuah harapan bagi Chanyeol.

...

"Kenapa kau masih mengikutiku Lay?" ketika Kris hendak pulang setelah sekolah bubar, Lay ternyata sudah menunggunya di depan gerbang. Senyumnya begitu lebar, apalagi saat tak melihat Suho bersama Kris.

"Aku ingin main ke rumahmu"

"Jangan sekarang Lay, di rumah sedang ada masalah?"

"Memangnya masalah apa? Bukankah kau hidup sendiri dari dulu" Lay tetap bersikukuh memegang lengan Kris dan berjalan mengikuti si jangkung itu.

"Masalahnya adalah-"

"Daddy..." dari kejauhan Baekie berteriak kencang dan berlari menuju Kris. Masih dari arah yang sama juga Lulu terlihat sedang bersemangat menarik Suho agar mendekat ke arah Daddy-nya

"K-Kris...mereka siapa?" itu suara Lay, ia jelas tak percaya dengan sesosok makhluk yang memanggil Kris dengan sebutan 'Daddy'

"Daddy...kami habis jalan-jalan" Begitu Baekie sudah dekat, Kris segera mengangkat si kecil itu ke dalam pelukannya, melepaskan peganggan Lay.

"Apa kau senang?" Kris hanya acting, ia berharap dengan begini Lay akan segera pergi. Sebagai jawaban Baeki mengangguk antusias

"Daddddy..."panggil Lulu pelan

"Ayo kita pulang!" Tangan yang tidak sedang menggendong Baekie digunakan untuk menarik jemari Suho "Maaf Lay...kami harus pulang. Kau bisakan pulang sendiri" karena tak ada respon Lay malah ditinggalkan begitu saja.

"Jadi...mereka sudah sejauh itu" ucap Lay lemas.

UDAH DULU CHAP 5-NYA

Saya sebenarnya ingin sekali bikin ff krisho dengan adek-adek lucu bernama Baekie dan Lulu, tapi itu tak mungkin terjadi karena gueh masih punya utang FF KLEPTO yang tak tersentuh sama sekali setelah chap 3. #nangiiiiis...jadi alhasil saya masukkan deh duo runyem itu ke cerita. Mungkin g seberapa lama FF ini akan saya tamatkan, g sampek chap 10 kayaknya, soal y Hubungan KRISHO kan udah jelas...tinggal gimana caranya balikin Kris agar mau masuk ke Tim basket lagi.

Yaelah...ngomong mulu..udahan...sekarang saatnya bales repiuw #tidur gueh g tenang karena g pernah bales ripiuw kalian, suer...

DiraLeeXiOh : aduuuh cincai...repiunya rombongan langsung terimakasih karena uda baca dan udah review

: sbnr nya ane lbh suka baca ff dr pd bikin. Suer dah...tapi apa daya ff krisho emang dikit dan akhirnya jiwa penulis saya tergerak untuk memunculkan abang Krisho ini.

Kim Mika : enak sekolah dulu...ntar pas udah lulus giliran bingung cari kerja. Huffft karena dirimu selalu koemnt namamu bersarang dibenakku #gombal, abaikan saja. Makasiiiiih

Fifahdina01 : aduuuh makasih uda ikut seneng krn diriku lulus. G papa kok reviewnya br sekarang, itu hak readers ngasih review apa enggak. Krn review adalah sebuah penghargaan bagi saya.

Augesteca : belom pacaran beibeh...tapi di chap ini mereka udah #apa gueh ini?

ChickenKID : alah kagak pape kali br repiuw sekarang. Lu juga kerjaanya repiuw di ff gueh yg Namja with trouble.

HyeJi-Sani : yaelah nih anak giraaang amat padahal gueh yg lulus. Ahahaha tapi g papa saya ikut seneng. Eh FF lu yg Loving U jgn ditamatin dulu doong...jgn buru2 ntar g ada ff krisho yg gue tungguin lg.

meyminimin : jika anda berhasil menemukan siapa saya, bakal saya traktir deeeeeh...ahaha #pemberiharapanpalsu

evilfish1503 : iya nih tanpa terasa saya memasukkan pairing kesukaan gueh...Kaihun, padahal niat awalnya Cuma pengen hanya ada hubungan Kris dan Suho ajah, tapi malah Kaihun berasa nyelip2 gt. #kesian chanyeol gueh nistain krn sendiri.

Vicky98Amalia : iyah sayaaaang saya bakalan lanjutin kok saaaampai tamat dah.

RaeMii : iyah gue bikin tuh anak cemburu, kalo g gt nih cerita g kelar2

ekasudaryadi : sebenenernya gueh pengen bikin karakter suho itu bego...eh malah terlanjur jadi polos begini.

chairun : iyah dong harus TBC, kalo enggak tbc berarti nih cerita udah tamat. Iyah makasih bangeeet karna uda ikut seneng gue uda lulus.

lee minji elf : masak seromantis itu, saya pikir kris kurang menunjukkan

AYUnhomin: harus gt dong, saya yakin kalian uda pada eneg liat kata TBC, jadi gueh ganti deh istilahnya(yah...meskipun intinya tetep sama)hahaha

KrisHo WonKyu : udah saya bikin mereka pacaran kok di chap ini, kalo g gt gueh bakalan dikejar2 ma kalian

QyuDev178 : iyah dong sayang, kalo malah terjadi kemunduran bisa2 nih chap kagak bakalan tamat2

Isnaeni love sungmin : iyah g papa br repiuw...itu hak para readers kok mau saya ngasih repiuw berjibun apa enggak,hehehe tapi saya bnr2 seneng kalo ada yg ?

Mitchihyun : dodolnya suho itu mah turunan dr emaknya, susah di hapus. Ane merasa bersalah bikin lay OOC begini

cacingkawat : aduuuuh mereka itu belum jadian, baru di chap ini mereka pada ngaku suka. Jadi jangan bingung oke. Makasih uda review di tiap chapternya.

Nurfadillah : beibeh diriku juga butuh inspirasi doooong...kadang inspirasinya uda muncul pas nulisnya maleeeees harus sabar yah...ini uda diusahain secepet mungkin.

moechan35 : amiiin. Makasih banget atas doanya. Gueh juga pengen bgt update cepet, tapi apa daya banyak hal yang menghalangi semuanya

Myunnie : aduh baeibeh iyah luhan sekarang amnly banget. Nah emg dulunya dia apa? Tp maaf permintaanya g bisa diturti abis abang luhan bakal gue pakek jadi luhan

parKYeollie : iya makasih banget doanya sayang. Kalao untuk urusan lebih panjang, kayaknya susah. Abis inspirasinya kadang notok sampek sgtu doang

Le3chan : iyah gue juga seneng banget ma krakters uho. Padahal gueh yg bikin karakter yee

Mitchihyun : ya...itu mah emang suho terlalu polos, di amah kayak anak kecil. Tau seneng udah gt

adhaniLHJ0304 : sama...kita sam...gueh suka gimanampun ceritanya asalkan tuh ff KRISHOoooo...hahaha

zhoelichy : iyah say, saya g beda2in readers baru ato lama, br repiuw ato uda lama...yg penting kalian suka ff saya, saya sudah sangat broooo #sok asik gueh

Ryeolu : iyah nig gueh bikin ff suho y manja g ketulungan, seenaknya sendiri OOC bgt kan?

fsuho : hahah iyah gueh juga suka karekter suho yg heboh, kasian kalo pendiem terus. Ih...kita aneh tau, dulu mau gueh kasih nama ma mbak kosku Im Yoona, tp tuh kucing suka masuk2 kamar jadi kita ganti jadi Tiffany (terus hubungannya) salam yee buat soojung.

ya uhu : heem beibeh...ane juga kadang masih bingung nama y suho itu gmna yg bener. Saya selalu berusaha nulis yg sesuai EYD, tapi apa daya Typo memang selalu

enchris.727 : sini sini mama peluk..puk puk...ya udin kalo br tahu ini sequelnya dibaca ajah yah. Semoga seneng ma ceritanya

zukazuka : gueh Cuma krisho selamaaaanya...tp kalo suho dipasangin ma baekie, luhan, sehun apa kai gue g papa. Tp tetp abang Kris itu suami sepanjang masanya Suhoooo

yongchan : entah kenap tiap liat fotomu yg himchan ini, gueh selalu ngerasa yg koment beneran himchan. Apa juga yaaaah? Ising Cuma penggembira ajah, numpang lewat doang.

Guest : Lay Cuma actor numpang doang, jadi Lay tidak akan membuat huru hara yg parah kok.

DianaSangadji : yaelah di...sok2an panggil author. Tinggal sms juga langsung bisa kale...

Adhaninabila : iyah tuh si lay uda berhasil jadi orang ketiga, tapi kesian kalo dibikin kejem2, ane g tega

Kris Fiance : keluarga suho emg abnormal jadi yah harap maklum. Kalo ceritanya pendek itu karena otakku hanya mampu menulis segitu beibeh.

xoxogirls : aduh sayang jangan main culik suho, ntar cast y ilang gimana?

Kalo ada yg belum kesebut, langsung protes dan samperin author diakun FFN ini ato di akun fb, akun apa dah terserah...pokoknya jangan protes di akun orang. Oke nanti yg punya akun


	6. Chapter 6

KITTY SUHO 6

Pairing :Krisho

Genre : romance, Yaoi, Humor

Length : 6 of?

DEPO LDH

PERTANYAAN: seumapama aku bilang cerita ini akan saya hentikan cukup sampai disini saja bagaimana? Padahal ceritanya belum tamat, karena yang review makin hari makin dikit. Kira2 bagaimana perasaan kalian? TENAAAANG WOOOI...itu hanya pertanyaan. Aku nggak bakalan menghentikan ff ini kok, kan masih ada satu chap terakhir sesuai yang saya janjikan di chap 5. Dan tenang aja...review kalian itu tambah chapter makin banyak, bahkan berlipat 2-3 kali lipat dari chap pertama, jadi jangan anggap pertanyaanku itu karena hal ini. Aku hanya ingin sekedar bertanya, karena ada yg curhat denganku di PM mengenai hal ini...dan aku benar-benar hanya bisa jawab seadanya, jika kalian yang merasakan tolong ungkapkan gimana prasaan kalian? #ceiilee bahasa gueh.

REVIEW adalah sebuah penghargaan, jika banyak yang me-review berarti mereka sedang memberikan penghargaan ke saya. Jika tidak yah tidak apa-apa, wong penghargaan itu tidak bisa diberikan semua orang kepada saya...#itu menurut saya (depo sok bijak...mentang2 lulus ujian IC3)hahahah

Dan saya adalah orang yang tidak pernah mempermasalahkan tentang REVIEW sebagai sesuatu yang sangat

"Daddy..." dari kejauhan Baekie berteriak kencang dan berlari menuju Kris. Masih dari arah yang sama juga Lulu terlihat sedang bersemangat menarik Suho agar mendekat ke arah Daddy-nya

"K-Kris...mereka siapa?" itu suara Lay, ia jelas tak percaya dengan sesosok makhluk yang memanggil Kris dengan sebutan 'Daddy'

"Daddy...kami habis jalan-jalan" Begitu Baekie sudah dekat, Kris segera mengangkat si kecil itu ke dalam pelukannya, melepaskan peganggan Lay.

"Apa kau senang?" Kris hanya acting, ia berharap dengan begini Lay akan segera pergi. Sebagai jawaban Baeki mengangguk antusias

"Daddddy..."panggil Lulu pelan

"Ayo kita pulang!" Tangan yang tidak sedang menggendong Baekie digunakan untuk menarik jemari Suho "Maaf Lay...kami harus pulang. Kau bisakan pulang sendiri" karena tak ada respon Lay malah ditinggalkan begitu saja.

"Jadi...mereka sudah sejauh itu" ucap Lay lemas.

...

"Kenapa lemas begitu?" Kris sadar, semenjak mereka meninggalkan Lay tadi Suho tak mau angkat berbicara sama sekali. Ia hanya menggandeng Lulu dalam diam.

"Karena Daddy pergi berkencan dengan orang lain" Baekie yang cerewet dan ceria menjawab pertanyaan yang bukan di tujukan untuknya, mungkin untuk mewakili Suho karena ia merasa Mommy-nya sedang sedih.

"Kau belajar dari mana kata-kata seperti itu hei..?" kalau tak ingat Baekie masih kecil jelas Kris akan menjitak minimal menyentil dahi Baekie, tapi itu tentu tak akan dilakukannya atau kalau tidka ia yang akan mati di tangan Suho.

"Dari televisi Daddy...iya kan Lu?" Baekie melirik Lulu yang sedang berjalan menunduk, memperhatikan langkah demi langkah kakinya yang kecil.

"Daddy...kasihan Mommy...Daddy jangan pergi-pergi lagi dengan orang lain" Suho berhenti, menangkup Pipi Lulu kemudian mengecupnya, ia sempat berbisik 'terimakasih sayang'

"Jadi kau marah padaku karena pulang dengan Lay?" awalnya Suho tak mau menjawab, tapi karena Kris terus saja memojokkanya akhirnya dia pasrah dan mengangguk "Rupanya kau cemburu..."Kris berbisik pelan, sangat pelan hingga Baekie tak mampu mendengarnya. Suho melirik Kris sekilas dengan bibir masih cemberut, padahal dia di dalam hati sudah tak tahan melakukan aksi ngambek.

...

"Bagaimana bisa? Kalian baru tinggal bersama beberapa bulan tapi sudah punya anak sebesar ini" Oke...mereka sekarang ada di rumah orang tua Suho, yang membuat Appanya kaget adalah entah sejak kapan ia memiliki cucu yang sudah besar-besar.

"Appa...mereka bukan anak kami" Tuan Kim memandang Suho yang menggelayut di lengannya dengan sedikit tak percaya. Lalu itu anak siapa? Pikir tuan Kim yang pastinya tak bisa di jawab Kris ataupun Suho.

"Sayaaang...susu kalian sudah dataaaang" Baekie dan Lulu berlari sambil melompat-lompat kecil begitu mendengara susu yang dibuatkan oleh Nyonya Kim sudah datang. Meskipun yang melompat hanya Baekie, karena Lulu sendiri hanya berjalan pelan sambil menarik baju bagian belakang saudara kembarnya.

Semua yang ada di ruang tamu dengan hikmat memandangi dua anak kecil kembar yang minum susu dengan tidak sabar, karena mereka minum sambil berdiri. Salah satu diantara ke empat orang tersebut yaitu Suho, mendatangi Baeki dan Lulu, ia berjongkok dan membrsihkan sisa susu cokelat yang masih belepotan di bibir mereka, khas anak kecil. Dengan sedikit bujukan akhirnya mereka mau minum susu sambil duduk di apit Kris dan Suho.

Nyonya Kim dan Tuan Kim jelas takjub melihat prilaku anaknya yang dulu manja, seriang melakukan hal tak jelas kini berubah duaratus derajat, karena seratus delapan puluh derajat saja tak cukup bagi mereka. Mereka merasa Suho jadi lebih perhatian, tidak terlalu kekanak-kanakan, paling tidak tak seperti dulu lah.

Kris sendiri juga terlihat sedikit berbeda, ia tak sedingin dulu, setidaknya jika di depan Suho dan Kini bertambah sedikit perhatian semenjak kedatangan dua malaikat kembar tersebut. Yah walau sifat dingin Kris tak mungkin bisa di hilangkan begitu saja, setidaknya ada perubahanlah.

"Daddy...Susunya enak loh...Daddy mau?" Si ceria Baekie ternyata sadar jika dari tadi Kris memperhatikannya, ia mengira Daddy-nya menginginkan Susu yang tinggal setengha itu. tapi ketika Kris menggelangkan kepala Baekie malah tersenyum dan segera menengguk habis sisa susus-nya. Mungkin takut Kris berubah pikiran dan memintanya.

"Punya Lulu masih banyak...ini buat Daddy dan Mommy" Susu yang tinggal setengah itu disodorkan oleh Lulu kecil ke arah Suho dan Kris secara bergantian. Tapi keduanya sama-sama menggeleng, membuat Lulu berkaca-kaca "Halmonie...susunya tak ada yang mau...padahal ini enak...hiks" karena merasa ditolak oleh Daddy dan Mommy-nya, Lulu berganti merajuk pada Halmonie atau disini adalah Nyonya Kim.

"Ughh...jangan menangis sayang!" Nyonya Kim menghampiri Lulu dan menggendongnya, mengusap air mata yang sudah keluar entah sejak kapan "Bukannya mereka tak mau, tapi susu-nya memang buat kau sayang" Lulu menatap halmonie dadakannya dengan mata berbinar, meski masih ada sisa air mata di mata beningnya.

"Benarkah?...jadi Daddy dan Mommy tak mau karena susu-nya memang buat Lulu" sebelum menjawab Suho dan Kris saling pandang kemudian mengangguk secara bersamaan

"Sepertinya eommamu sudah jatuh hati pada cucu barunya. Jadi mau bagaimana lagi" Tuan Kim terlihat pasrah tapi tubuhnya mendekati Baekie dan mengangkatnya ke dalam gendongan "Bagaimana kalau kita bermain sebentar dan membiarkan Daddy dan Mommy-mu istirahat" Baekie langsung saja mengangguk dengan antusias mendengar ajakan Tuan Kim.

"Kalian dengar! Cucuku satu ini membiarkan kalian untuk istirahat, jadi naiklah ke atas" Suho sebenarnya juga ingin ikut bermain dengan Baekie dan Lulu, tapi ia melihat wajah Kris yang kelelahan akhirnya dia tak tega dan memilih untuk menemani Kris istirahat.

...

"Lelahnya" desahan Kris membuat Suho memperhatikan kekasihnya yang tengah merbehkan diri di ranjang "Kim Joonmyeon" kini baru ia mendekat dan duduk di atas ranjang yang sama. Mengelus rambut Kris dan menyingkirkan helaian-helaian poni yang menutupi dahi namja bermarga Wu tersebut

"Sebenarnya mereka anak siapa?" Suho mencari posisi yang nyaman, ia ingin ikut Kris merebahkan diri dan mendekat pada kekasihnya "Kita harus mengembalikannya, atau kalau tidak kita harus melapor pada polisi"

"Kumohon jangan bawa mereka ke kantor polisi Wu Yi Fan Kris...!mereka itu sangat lucu...dan imut-imut, sayang kalau ditelantarkan"

"Memangnya siapa yang mau menelantarkan mereka Kim Joonmyeon? Mungkin saja orang tua mereka sedang bingung mencari" Kris memposisikan dirinya menyamping hingga terlihatlah wajah Suho yang lagi-lagi cemberut.

"Kau tak ingat kalau Baekie pernah berkata 'Untuk sementara...aku tak tahu apa maksudnya tapi kita harus tinggal disini, dan memanggil kalian dengan 'Mommy dan Daddy'. Jadi pasti ada yang menyuruh mereka"

"Kalau kau sangat menyukai anak kecil, kenapa kita tak membuatnya sendiri?" Suho mendorong tubuh Kris hingga telentang sedangkan Suho sendiri sudah memposisikan dirinya dalam keadaan duduk.

"Seenaknya saja! Memangnya kau yang akan melahirkan?"

"Bodoh...laki-laki mana bisa hamil"

"Sudah tau, kenapa menyuruhku membuat anak seenaknya?" Kris tak tega melihat wajah Suho yang kembali menampakkan wajah kekanakan,padahal tadi saat bersama Baekie dan Lulu ia sedikit Nampak lebih dewasa. Akhirnya Kris menarik Suho agar kembali terjatuh di kasur, eummm lebih tepatnya jatuh di atas tubuhnya, dan dengan senang hati Kris menyambut posisi ini.

"Kris..." Suho memanggil Kris, sepertinya ia sedikit merajuk jika di lihat dari posisi tanganny yang sedang bermain didada kekasihnya, dan pipi yang menggembung.

"Heem?" menedengar respon Kris yang sepertinya tidak antusias, membuat Suho menghela nafas

"Kau tadi pulang bersama Lay" sepertinya ini agak serius "Memangnya kalian mau kemana?" Suho yang menunduk tak mungkin bisa melihat Kris yang sedang mengangkat ujung bibirnya.

"Aku tadi mau pulang, dia memaksa ikut. Tapi untung kami bertemu denganmu dan anak-anak"

"Apa kita tidak terlalu jahat pada Lay?, kita meninggalkannya di jalan sendirian tadi" Sifat Suho yang seperti ini cukup membuat Kris kagum. Padahal tadi ia dengan malu-malu mengatakan cemburu pada Lay, tapi belum sampai satu jam ia sudah mengkhawatirkan orang yang membuatnya cemburu.

"Jangan begitu, kalau kau memang tak suka dengan keberadaan Lay, bilang saja! Aku tak akan mendekatinya" Kris mengusap-usap pipi Suho yang Nampak putih bersih, ia benar-benar tak tahan sekarang.

Chu

Kris mengecup pelan bibir Suho yang sedari tadi begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Ugh...kekasihnya memang terllau imut. Kenapa kau baru merasa sekarang Kris?

"Kenapa seenaknya saja kau menciummku?" Suho memprotes, tanganya bahkan digunakan untuk menutup mulut, mungkin agar Kris tak mencuri ciuman darinya lagi.

"Kau kan kekasihku, paling tidak aku bisa melakukanya setiap hari"

"Dasar otak mesum...aku baru tahu Wu Yi Fan Kris suka berpikiran mesum" Bukannya marah dikatakan mesum, Kris semakin menarik Suho agar semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Kemudian

BRUUK

Kris membalik posisi Suho yang tadi ada diatasnya menjadi di samping, dengan seenaknya ia mencari posisi yang nyaman, menaruh Kepalanya di leher Suho dan memluknya erat.

"Ayo kita tidur. Aku lelah" niatnya Suho sih ingin melepaskan diri, tapi pelukan Kris terlalu erat untuk tubuh kecilnya. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Kris pelan agar cepat tertidur.

...

"Mommy...hiks...Mommy"

DUUUK...DUUUK

Jika itu sebuah tangisan, maka bisa dipastikan kalau itu suara Lulu. Hampir dua jam ia bermain dengan kakek dan neneknya, tapi entah kenapa dia malah menangis dan mengetuk pintu dimana Kris dan Suho sedang tertidur.

Kris tersadar dan menjauhkan tubuh Suho yang telah memeluknya ketika tidur, ternyata posisi mereka sudah berganti. Sebelum membukakan pintu, ia masih sempat mengecup pipi Suho sekilas dan baru beranjak beridiri.

CEKLEEEK

"Daddy...Daddy" Lulu kecil langsung saja memeluk kaki kanan Kris dan terisak disana, membuat celana Daddy-nya sedikit basah. Karena Kris tak mungkin berjongkok, ia menunduk dan mengangkat Lulu dengan satu tangan ke dalam gendongannya.

"Kenapa menangis? Eummm?" dari suaranya saja Kris terdengar masih sangat mengantuk, bahkan ia menatap Lulu dengan setengah terpejam. Meskipun begitu Lulu tetap mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kris.

"Baeki...Baekie meninggalkan Lulu...hiks...hiks..." Kris merasa aneh, tak mungkin Baekie meninggalkan Lulu sendirian. Bukannya tadi bermain dengan Nyonya Kim dan tuan Kim? Kenapa Lulu di tinggal sendirian?

"Memangnya Baekie pergi kemana?" Kris mengajak Lulu untuk mendekat ke arah ranjang, dimana Suho masih tertidur nyaman. Kris sedikit mengguncang badan Suho agar kekasihnya terbangun.

"Baekie mengabaikan Lulu...Baekie main sendiri dengan kakek"

"Apa Wu Yi Fan Kriiiis?eummmm" sepertinya Suho belum sadr kalau ada Lulu di sampingnya, hingga si kecil itu turun dari gendongan Kris dan berjongkok diatas kasur.

"Moomy...hiks..." sadar kalau ada seseorang yang menangis Suho segera terduduk, membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing. Ia membawa Lulu ke dalam pelukannya meskipun ia masih tak mau membuka mata.

"Jangan menangis Kris! Ssst" Kris tertegun, Lulu mendongak menatap Suho yang menggoyang-goyangkan badanya pelan. Jadi, Suho berpikir kalau yang menangis itu Kris?

"Hei..buka matamu, dan perhatikan siapa yang menangis!" suara itu akhirnya memaksa agar mata Suho terbuka, sepertinya suara Kris bukan berada tepat di pelukannya tapi agak jauh. Begitu terbuka

"Astaga Lu...Apa yang kau lakukan disini" Lulu jelas saja menangis lebih kencang, ternyata dari tadi siapa yang dianggap ada di peluk Mommy-nya.

"Daddy" Lulu kecil mencoba melepaskan pelukan Suho, dan ingin memeluk Daddy-nya. Ia sakit hati karena tidak dianggap

"Sekarang lihat apa yang kau lakukan" dengan tidak rela Suho membiarkan kekasihnya menarik Lulu kecil dan membiarkanya teracuhkan. Ia merasa bersalah sekarang, Lulu yang tadinya mau merengek pada Mommy-nya tapi sekarang malah marah padanya.

"Maafkan Mommy sayang" Lulu menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Kris, Suho mendekatinya dan ikut mengelus surai lembut Lulu, ia ingin ikut dalam pelukan keluarga ini.

"Arghhhh...APPAAAA" ketiganya menengok ke arah pintu, padahal disana tak ada orang yang berteriak, yaitu Baekie. Lulu sekarang sedikit memberontak dan ingin turun begitu mendengar saudaranya meneriakkan kata 'papa'. Ketiganya sekarang keluar dari kamar dan mencari sumber suara Baekie yang sepertinya ada di kamar sebelah.

Kris dan Suho berdiri saja di depan pintu kamar sebelah, lebih tepatnya kamar kakak laki-lakinya yaitu Kim Siwon yang sudah pergi dari rumah sejak 7 tahun yang lalu. Mereka hanya memandangi Lulu dan Baekie yang menatap kagum potret foto 'Papa'nya yang terpajang dengan figura besar di kamar.

"Baekie...jangan berlari! Kakek capek" begitu sampai di lantai dua, tuan Kim sudah Nampak terengah bercampur bingung. Wajar...salahkan Suho dan Kris yang berdiri di depan pintu tanpa ada keinginan untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Appppppa..." teriakan Baekie

"Apppa" teriakan Lulu

Dua ank kecil yang tadi hanya memandangi foto Siwon dengan kagum, kini sudah berusaha melompat-lompat dengan semangat, ingin mencapai figura yang tentu saja tertancap di dinding dan akan sangat sulit bagi mereka untuk di raih.

"Eomma" Lulu beralih mendekati sebuah figura kecil yang ada di atas meja, dimana foto siwon dan mungkin orang yang di panggil 'Eomma' oleh Lulu..."Baekieee...ini eomma" Suho yang sudah saaaaaangat amat penasaran mendatangi Baekie dan mengangkatnya ke dalam pelukan. Ia belum berani mendekati Lulu, takut si kecil itu tak mau dengannya. Kris yang sadar Suho sedang menjauhi Lulu akhirnya mendekat pada si cengeng dan juga mengangkatnya ke atas pundak malah. Baekie merasa takjub dengan posisi saudaranya tapi ia segera dialihkan perhatiannya karena perkataan Mommy-nya.

"Jadi...jelaskan pada Mommy siapa yang kau panggil Appa dan eomma" Baekie menatap Suho dengan senyum merekah, tak tahu bahwa semua yang ada di dalam ruangan menantikan jawaban si ceria.

"Apppa...Siwon Appa" jawabnya polos memamrkan deretan giginya yang cukup bersih sambil menunjuk pada foto besar Siwon "Dan itu...Donghae Eomma" kali ini ia beralih menunjuk figura kecil yang tadi di dekati Lulu

"Jadi ternyata kalian keponakan kami...Yeeeeeeiy...Kriiiis" Kris memandangi Suho yang berteriak heboh disampingnya, Baekie malah cekikikan karena senang tubuhnya digoyang-goyangkan Mommy-nya.

"Daddy...Mommy menyeramkan" Kris melirik Lulu yang masih berada dia tasnya, bibirnya melengkung ke atas karena ucapan si cengeng.

"Mommy-mu memang menyeramkan dari dulu" sebenarnya Suho mendengar ucapan Kris tapi ia membiarkannya, karena ia sendiri terlalu sibuk dan senang di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Tunggu! Jangan mengabaikan Appa" semuanya melirik pada tuan Kim yang sepertinya sedikit merajuk. Memangnya ia masih boleh merajuk di umur setua itu. tap pada akhirnya Suho mendekat dan menggandeng Appa-nya.

"Sebaiknya kita duduk di bawah saja sambil membicarakan masalah ini" Tuan Kim mengangguk dan berjalan mendahului semua orang

"Masalah ini" Baekie tiba-tiba berteriak sambil melonjak-lonjakkan tubuhnya yang kecil di pelukan Suho "Mommy...memangnya masalah itu apa? Apakah sebuah permainan?" Baekie masih melonjak-lonjak senang meski tak tahu apa yang ia tanyakan.

...

"Jadi...?" nyonya Kim sangat bingung. Matanya terus beralih dari Suaminya yang tiba-tiba terdiam memandangi Lulu dan Baekie dan bergantian memandangi Suho yang terus saja bercanda dengan Baekie di pangkuannya.

"Baekie dan Lulu itu keponakanku, dan dia cucu eomma dan Appa...bukan begitu Baekie sayaaang" Baekie mengangguk senang meski tak tahu apa yang ucapkan Suho. "Dia anak Siwon Hyung eomma"

"Astagaaa...benarkah?" nampaknya Nyonya Kim terlampau senang, terlihat dari gerakannya yang mendekati Lulu dan mengangkatnya dari pangkuan Kris. "Kau cucuku..." berkali-kali Lulu mendapat serangan ciuman dari neneknya, tapi ia Nampak senang karena raut wajahnya mengatakan begitu "Apakah dengan Donghae?"

"Tentu saja Eomma...memangnya Siwon Hyung menikah dengan siapa lagi hingga memilih pergi dari rumah?" Suho sedikit kesal pada eommanya karena hal begini saja masih perlu ditanyakan. Ia mengalihkan tatapanya ke k sengaja menatap Appanya yang dari tadi agak menjadi pendiam

"Appa...kenapa diam saja? Tak suka kalau Baekie dan Lulu ternyata keluarga kita?" Appa-nya menggeleng dan wajahnya berubah geram.

"Bukannya tak senang. Appa ingin sekali memarahi Hyungmu karena tega meninggalkan anaknya padamu"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau mereka ditinggalkan denganku...ap tidak boleh?"

"Kau itu kan ceroboh...masak Siwon lupa dan tega melakukkanya pada Baekie dan Lulu" Suho langsung saja memanyunkan bibirnya, Kris yang mendengar teriakan protes tuan Kim hanya bisa tersenyum, mengelus kepala kekasihnya agar tak kesal lagi "Untung ada Kris yang menjaga mereka, Appa sedikit tenang"

"Apanya yang beruntung? Waktu itu Kris hampir meng-umppthhh" cepat-cepat Kris membungkam mulut Suho yang nampaknya kembali cerewet. Kris tak mau dipandang tak baik oleh calon ayah mertuanya jika tahu Kris sempat tak membolehkan Lulu dan Baekie untuk tinggal bersama. Jadi ia memandang Suho dengan tatapan memohon, yang dibalas Suho dengan putaran di bola matanya, menandakan bahwa ia akan diam dan tutup mulut mengenai masalah itu.

"Kemarilah sayang...Kakek ingin memeluk kalian" Baekie seakan ingin berlomba dengan Lulu , ingin cepat-cepat menerjang kakek 'kandung' mereka.

...

Mereka berempat dalam perjalanan pulang, Kris menggandeng Lulu, Lulu menggandeng Baekie dan Baekie menggandeng Suho. Terlihat memenuhi jalan memang, tapi disaat yang bersamaan juga terlihat seperti sebuah keluarga bahagia.

Tuan Kim memaksa mereka untuk menginap saja di rumah, atau paling tidak meninggalkan Lulu dan Baekie disana. Tapi Suho menolak dengan alasan belum memberi makan pada Tiffany, oh...kucing itu memang tak pernah terlupakan di hati Suho. Sedangkan Baekie dan Lulu tak mau menginap disana kalau Daddy dan Mommy-nya tidak. Jadi malam-malam begini mereka pulang dengan berjalan kaki, tadi sempat naik bis tapi turun sudah turun di halte dekat rumah.

"Mommy...apa itu Tiffany?" Baekie mendekati Suho yang tengah menghampiri Tiffany di teras rumah. Kucing itu Nampak kasihan karena terkunci di luar selama majikannya pergi.

"Iya...Baekie...Kau mau menggendongnya?" dengan antusias Baekie mengangguk dan membawa Tiffany ke dalam genodnganya. Terlihat menggemaskan ketika ia melakukannya. Ingin sekali Suho mengabadikan Moment lucu ini, tapi sayang Baterainya Handphonenya habis.

Semuanya masuk ke dalam rumah, Suho menggandeng Lulu dan Baekie agar mencuci tangan terlebih dahulu, memaksa Baekie melepaskan Tiffany sejenak. Ah...padahal Suho sendiri jarang melakukan hal tersebut jika baru keluar, tapi kali ini mungkin berbeda karena ada dua makhluk kecil menggemaskan.

Setelah Baekie mencuci tangan, ia berlari penuh semangat menghampiri Tiffany dan membawanya ke sofa. Cuci tangan yang ia lakukan sepertinya sia-sia saja. Lulu medekati saudaranya, ikut mengelus Tiffany yang ada di pangkuan Baekie.

"Kau mau menggendongnya?" Tanya Baekie kecil pada Lulu, dan saudara kembarnya hanya mengangguk sambil tangannya terulur untuk menjangkau Tiffany.

Suho menyalakan Televisi dan ikut duduk di sofa menemani dua keponakannya yang terlihat capek atau mengantuk. Kris tentu saja tak terlihat di sekiar sana, bisa-bisa alerginya kumat karena berada di dekat Tiffany.

"Mommy...orang itu sedang apa kenapa melompat-lompat?" Suho memprhatikan layar Televisi untuk mendapatkan jawaban. Ternyata disana sedang ditayangkan pertandingan Basket NBA "Wuaaah...hebaaaat..orangnya bisa melompat setinggi itu" Baekie terlihat senang melihat seorang pemain basket ketika melakukan Dunk, bahkan ia ikut melompat-lompat berusaha agar lompatannya bisa setinggi pemain basket di televisi.

"Mereka sedang bermain Basket Baekie...dan Daddy-mu bisa melakukan hal seperti tadi" Mata Baekhyun seketika berbinar terang, ia sampai menggenggam kedua tangannya karena terlalu bersemangat mengetahui Daddy-nya bisa melakukan hal yang dilihatnya di Televisi.

"Apa Daddy juga hebat? Lulu ingin melihatnya" Lulu sesekali menatap layar televisi, sedangkan jemari tangannya digunakan untuk mengelus Tiffany.

"Daddy saaaangat hebat sayang...tapi Daddy sudah tak mau melakukannya. Kadang mau kalau dipaksa" Yahh..kenapa muka Suho terlihat cemberut ketika mengatakan hal tersebut, padahal ini di depan Baekie dan Lulu, jadi terlihat sama-sama kekanak-kanakkannya.

"Membicarakanku?" Kris hanya berdiri di depan pintu kamar tanpa ingin mendekat begitu tahu Tiffany masih berada bersama mereka.

"Daddy...Dadddy..." Baekie berlari menghampiri Kris, ia melompat-lompat senang, tangannya menggapai-gapai di atas seperti minta di gendong, tapi tidak. Ia hanya menirukan apa yang di lihatnya di Televisi "Kata Mommy, Daddy bisa melakukan hal seperti itu" Baekie menunjuk tepat pada saat layar Televisi menampilkan seorang pemain melakukan Dunk.

"Itu...Daddy sudah tak bisa melakukannya Baekie" Suho melirik Kris tajam. Bagaimana bisa? Kemarin saja ia msih bisa bermain basket. Bahkan menunjukkan Dunk andalannya, tapi kenapa sekarang ia berkata lain?.

Wajah si kecil Baekie berubah cemberut, ia memegangi kaki Kris erat-erat "Baekie ingin melihat Daddy melakukan hal itu...tapi Daddy tak mau" yaaaah...Baekie kecil mulai merajuk dan Kris mulai bersin-bersin. Ingat! Tadi Baekie memeluk Tiffany dan sekarang ia memeluk kaki Kris.

"Lulu juga ingin melihat Daddy melakukan itu...Ya kan Mommy?" Suho mengangguk dan menatap Kris seperti memohon. Tapi lagi-lagi dijawab dengan suara bersin.

"Kemari sayaaang...Daddy ingin istirahat, mungkin lain kali kalian bisa melihat Daddy bermain basket" Baekie mulai melepaskan pelukkannya dan duduk di pangkuan Suho. Kris jadi merasa bersalah, tapi mau apalagi, ia sudah tak ingin bermain basket, hanya saja kemarin memang ia sedang di paksa Suho.

...

"Kriiis...kumohon tolong gantikan Sehun!" JKai benar-benar memohon pada Kris di pagi saat bel masuk sekolah belum berbunyi. Kasihan sekali tampang Kai saat ini, ia terlihat memohon dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Kenapa harus aku? Aku bukan Tim Basket lagi"

"Tapi Sehun cedera dan tak mungkin bermain sore ini, pemain yang cukup baik hanya tinggal Sehun, dan sekarang ia tak masuk" Kris masih terlihat biasa saja, tapi dari roman-romannya ia akan menolak permintaan Kai

"Sudahlah Kai! Kalau mantan kapten basket kita tak mau yasudah, jangan dipaksa. Kalau ia memang masih menyukai basket dan menghargai kita sebagai mantan satu tim, maka ia akan melakukannya, tapi sepertinya ia tak mau dipaksa" Kai menatap Chanyeol dan menunduk lemas. Ia berbalik, berjalan menjauh dari tempat Kris berdiri, diikuti Chanyeol di belakangnya.

"Kenapa kau setega itu pada mereka? Huh?" Suho tiba-tiba muncul yang tadi sudah masuk ke kelas tapi sekarang sudah ada disini bersama Kris "Kalau kau tak mau membantu, lebih baik aku saja yang menggantikan Sehun" Kris hanya bisa menutup mata sebentar, menyandarkan kepala di tembok sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Ia tak ingin mengejar Suho atau menghentikkan langkah kekasihnya itu, ia masih bingung dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini.

...

Lapangan mulai penuh karena hari sudah sore, itu berarti pertandingan basket hari ini akan dimulai. Kalian tahu? Ternyata Suho tak bermain-main dengan ucapannya, ia sekarang sedang berada di tepi lapangan melakukan pemanasan dengan seragam tim basket sekolah.

Dan kalian harus tahu, kalau ternyata lawan mereka adalah anak-anak yang tempo hari bermain basket dengan Kris di lapangan kompleks. Iya...mereka itu Minho, Taemin dan Key...astagaaa...lawan yang sulit sepertinya.

Kris sendiri tak berada di dekat lapangan basket, melainkan di lantai dua dan mengamati keadaan lapangan dari atas, ia benar-benar tak mau terlihat di sekitar pertandingan. Pikirannya kacau, entah apa yang ada di kepalanya. Ia sebenarnya tak tega melihat Suho yang menggantikan Sehun. Kris saaangat tahu bahwa kemampuan basket Suho masih sangat dasar, bahkan bisa dikatakan bodoh malah, tapi kekasihnya itu tetap nekat.

Ia juga masih bisa melihat Sehun yang merasa Khawatir di bangku pemain dengan kaki berbalut perban serta tongkat di sampingnya. Tapi ia hanya melihat tanpa ingin mendekat...ya...hanya melihat dan mengamati.

SELESAAAAAAI

Chap 6 selesai, masih ada Chap 7 kok. Dan di chap depan, asli udah tamat nih cerita. Apa yang kalian baca di atas tentang 'PERTANYAAN' saya, diabaikan atau dibaca terus dibuang ke tong edan juga nggak papa. Itu hanya pertanyyan, di jawab boleh nggak dijawab juga boleh tidak mengurangi nilai ujian kok. Hah?


	7. Chapter 7

**KITTY SUHO 7**

**Pairing :Krisho**

**Genre : romance, Yaoi, Humor**

**Length : 7 of 7**

**DEPO LDH**

Pertandingan sudah di mulai, Chanyeol kini sedang memegang bola, dan langsung saja ia diserbu oleh lawan tapi dengan cepat ia melemparnya ke Kai. Ya...awalnya memang sangat keren melihat para lelaki tersebut bermain basket, tapi ketika bola sudah berada di tangan Suho semuanya langsung menjadi sebuah tontonan Konyol, berkali-kali ia melempar bola pada musuh bukannya pada teman satu tim-nya. Semua penonton tertawa, tapi Sehun yang melihatnya benar-benar malu dan lebih memilih untuk tidak melihat pertandingan bila bola basket berada pada orang yang salah, yaitu Suho.

Dari tempatnya berada, Kris benar-benar menahan kesal saat melihat pertandingan yang menurutnya saaaaaangat tidak pantas disebut sebuah pertandingan. Ia menggeram hebat melihat betapa bodohnya Suho bermain basket, kalau tahu begini dari dulu saja Kris mau mengajari kekasihnya itu untuk tahu basket lebih banyak lagi.

Skor tidak jauh berbeda, hanya selisih 3 angka dan sekolah Suho memipin, meskipun harus susah payah untuk membuat selisih tadi. Suho sudah Nampak lelah dan tak sanggup untuk berlari, terlihat dari gaya larinya yang asal-asalan, cara melompatnya yang sama sekali tidak tinggi. Kalau bisa Sehun rasanya ingin sekali berlari kencang dan menggantikan Suho, tapi sayang ia tak bisa.

"Apa masih ada seragam yang tersisa?" Sehun hendak menjawab, tapi mulutnya seperti kaku dan hanya terbuka lebar dan menatap tak percaya pada orang yang sedang bertanya padanya "Kalau tak ada, ya sudah" orang tadi hampir berbalik tapi Sehun menahan lengannya kuat-kuat

"Tentu saja masih ada, Khusus untuk kapten kami selalu menyimpannya" Sehun berusaha berjalan, mengambil sebuah tas besar di bagian pojok bangku cadangan dan taraaaaaa...Kaos dengan nomor punggung 5 dihiasi tulisan bernama KRIS tercetak dengan bagus dan...errr keren sekali.

Priiiiiit

"Pergantian pemain" semua mata menatap wasit yang meniup peluit dan orang yang berada disamping wasit tersebut "Nomor 11 diganti nomor 5" Chanyeol, Kai, Suho terlalu tak percaya hingga tak bisa mengeluarkan reaksi apapun, sampai-

"Ya...Kim Joonmyeon cepat keluar dari lapangan!" suara Sehun benar-benar terlihat kesal, bahkan ia berdiri tanpa menggunkan tongkat sangking kesalnya. Suho berlari-lari kecil keluar lapangan dan berhenti tepat di depan kekasihnya.

"K-Kris"

"Doakan aku!" sebelum masuk ke lapangan Kris sempat mengecup bibir Suho kilat, membuat tatapan banyak pasang mata terkejut sekaligus iri di waktu yang bersamaan.

Pertandingan kembali di mulai dan diawali dengan cara bermain Kris yang sangat menakjubkan dimata banyak orang. Setelah sekian lama, kapten yang menghilang itu akhirnya kembali. Untung saja Chanyeol selalu memasukkan nama Kris sebagai pemain cadangan di setiap pertandingan, jadi ia masih bisa bermain kapan saja jika Kris mau memulainya lagi.

"Cepat eomma!...ini penting sakali" Suho tak sedang melihat pertandingan, tapi ia lebih sibuk dengan handphone-nya. Entah untuk menelepon siapa, sepertinya itu Nyonya Kim

"Baiklah...untung aku berada disekitar daerah yang kau maksud" Dan benar itu Nyonya Kim yang terdengar kesal karena perintah putranya yang terlalu mendadak.

...

Babak pertama dimenangkan oleh Tim Chanyeol, tapi skornya 48-45 lagi-lagi selisih tiga angka. Sepertinya Kris juga perlu kembali beradaptasi setelah sekian lama ia tak merasakan pertandingan basket yang sebenarnya.

Selang 30 menit, babak kedua kembali di mulai, Chanyeol, Kai dan yang lain sudah terlihat kelelahan karena di babak pertama telah berusaha sekuat tenaga demi memimpin pertandingan. Kris sedikit kalang kabut mengingat partnernya sudah tak bisa mengimbangi permainanya karena ia masuk di akhir babak pertama.

"Huwooooo...Daddyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" hampir saja waktu serasa berhenti ketika semua pemain yang ada di lapangan menoleh pada seorang bocah yang meneriakkan kata 'Daddy' dengan lantang. Kris benar-benar terkejut ketika ada dua malaikat kecil tengah melompat-lompat dari pintu masuk dan berusaha mendekat pada Suho.

"Daddy... .." teriakan Lulu dan Baekie membuat Kris tersenyum dan kembali pada pertandingan dengan semangat yang lebih banyak. Para penonton juga dibuat terpukau oleh kehadiran dua anak kecil yang tengah berteriak-teriak dengan lucunya.

"Mommy...Daddy kereeeeeen" teriakan Baekie membuat semua orang memandang Suho dengan tatapan bingung. Oh...oke pertandingan sedikit terabaikan karena dua mahluk kecil tersebut.

Baekie banar-benar tak bisa duduk diam selama pertandingan berjalan. Lulu berkali-kali menggenggam jemari Suho yang duduk disampingnya, sesekali ia menoleh ke samping dimana Sehun berusaha menjahili si kecil Lulu dengan mencolek pinggangnya.

"Mommy...Mommy lihat Daddy...seperti yang di televisi" ujar Lulu kecil polos, sepertinya ia masih mengingat tentang pertandingan basket kemarin malam yang ia tonton dengan Baekie di televisi.

"Ya...Suho, kapan sih kalian menikah? Kenapa tiba-tiba punya anak sebesar ini" Suho terganggu dengan suara Sehun, akhirnya ia menoleh dan memberi senyum bodoh pada Sehun "Jangan hanya tersenyum! Ceritakan padaku yang sebenarnya, atau aku akan mati penasaran" Mendengar kata Mati Lulu kecil menoleh.

"Hyung ini mau mati? Kasian Hyung ini Mommy" Suho hampir terbahak tapi ditahannya karena tak mau menganggu jalannya pertandingan. Jadi ia Menahan senyum sambil melirik pada Sehun yang cemberut.

Ah...Lupakan saja mereka! Lebih baik kita mengikuti Baekie yang sedari tadi tak bergeming melihat pertandingan Daddy-nya, bahkan Nyonya Kim juga ikut terdiam memandang takjub pada sosok calon menantunya yang amat sangat keren.

"Daddy...masukkan bola-nya...masukkan" teriakkan Baekie lagi-lagi membuat semuanya melirik pada si kecil itu, termasuk Suho, Lulu, dan Sehun "Gooooooool" sejak kapan dalam pertandingan basket ada teriakkan 'Gol'? harap dimaklumi saja, kan Baekie hanya anak kecil.

Suho ingin sekali menarik Baekie yang hampir berlari ke tengah lapangan karena Daddy-nya lagi-lagi mencetak angka, tapi untung Nyonya Kim sudah terlebih dahulu menggendong cucu-nya dan mendudukkan nya di pangkuan, meski si hiperaktif Baekie sebisa mungkin memberontak dan ingin turun.

...

Pertandingan berakhir dengan kemenangan Chanyeol dan kawan-kawan. Sebenarnya mereka tadi sempat tertinggal jauh, tapi begitu Kris mendengar teriakkan Baekie yang memberinya semangat, dia tak jadi loyo dan kembali bermain dengan baik meski staminya cukup terkuras.

Dengan santai Kris berjalan ke arah bangku cadangan, dimana dua malaikat mungil yang entah sejak kapan menjadi bagian dari kehidupannya sudah menyambutnya dengan loncatan-loncatan khas anak kecil.

"Daddy...Daddy tadi keeeeren sekali" tahu-tahu Baekie sudah berada di gendongan Daddy-nya dan berteriak bangga sambil sesekali tangan mungilnya mengelap keringat di dahi Kris. Lulu kecil menatap Daddy-nya kagum, jemarinya yang kecil menggenggam jemari besar Kris. Mereka bertiga menghampiri Suho yang ternyata sudah tertidur di bangku cadangan, mengundang gelak tawa dari banyak pihak.

"Kaaaaai..." Tahu-tahu Sehun sudah berada di pelukan Kai tanpa tongkatnya, memeluk temanya itu sangat erat tak peduli bahwa Keringat Kai sudah membasahi orang yang memeluknya.

"Jaga anjing peliharaanmu biar tak jatuh lagi!" Kai dan Sehun memandang Kris dengan posisi masih saling berpelukan. Sehun cemberut, Kai yang melihatnya seketika beralih memandang Kris dan berkata.

"Dari pada kekasihmu yang bodoh itu, ia sama sekali tak bisa bermain basket" sindiran Kai membuat Sehun tertawa, sepertinya ada apa-apa diantara kedua orang itu. Kris menggeram sambil mengalihkan pandanganya pada Suho yang tertidur.

Baekie menatap kris dan memohon untuk diturunkan, begitu ia turun entah kenapa ia menghampiri Chanyeol yang tengah meminum air mineral-nya di bangku cadangan.

GREEEB

"Uhuuk...uhuuk" Chanyeol tersedak minumannya sendiri. Pasalnya si kecil Baekie tiba-tiba memeluk pinggangnya sambil memejamkan mata. Tak lama kemudian Baekie menatap Chanyeol yang tengah menormalkan nafasnya akibat tersedak.

"Hyung tadi juga keren, Tunggu Baekie yah sampai besar!, nanti Baekie mau menjadikan Hyung sebagai kekasih, seperti Mommy dan Daddy"

"Uhuuk...uhuk" lagi-lagi Chanyeol tersedak sebagai jawaban untuk si kecil itu. tapi setelah reda ia mengusap kepala Baekie dengan lembut. Baekie menarik kepala Chanyeol untuk sedikit menunduk dan

Cup

Si kecil itu mencium pipi Chanyeol sekilas dan berlari menghampiri nyonya Kim.

"Ya...Park Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan pada si kecil itu? dasar pedofil!" teriak Sehun dan Kai bersamaan ketika mata mereka tak sengaja menangkap kejadian barusan. Untung saja Kris tak melihatnya, kalau sampai ia tahu bisa-bisa Chanyeol akan dilemparnya ke dalam ring basket. Kris lebih sibuk mengangkat Suho ke dalam gendongannya untuk diajak pulang.

...

Mereka berempat terlihat seperti keluarga bahagia, dan nyonya Kim malah terlihat seperti supir. Bagaimana tidak? Kris dan Suho duduk kursi belakang dengan tangan besarnya yang melingkar di bahu Suho, sedangkan Lulu duduk manis di atas paha Daddy-nya dan sesekali melihat Mommy-nya yang tengah tertidur, kalau Baekie...ia duduk di sebelah Suho dan menarik tangan Mommy-nya agar melingkar di leher mungil itu. Nyonya Kim yang melihatnya dari kaca spion hanya bisa tersenyum, merasa bahwa Kris memang cocok untuk putranya yang manja.

Begitu sampai di rumah Kris, Suho langsung diangkat menuju kamarnya, si kecil mengikutinya dari belakang. Sebenarnya Nyonya Kim memaksa agar dua malaikat kecil itu ikut pulang ke kediaman Kim bersamanya, tapi sepertinya mereka tak mau karena terlalu antusias dengan kemenangan Daddy-nya dan ingin membahas masalah itu lebih lanjut.

Kris sibuk dengan Suho di kamar, tunggu! Jangan berfikiran yang aneh-aneh! Yang dimaksud dengan sibuk di kamar adalah Kris mengganti baju Suho yang penuh dengan keringat dengan sebuah piyama. Baekie dan Lulu dibiarkan bermain di ruang tengah bersama Tiffany, tak tahu bahwa Daddy-nya sedang kerepotan menahan nafsu saat mengganti baju Sang Mommy.

"Daddy...kita ingin mandiiiiii" teriak Baekie dari ruang tengah. Kris segera berlari menghampiri si kecil yang sedari siang terus saja berteriak.

Ketika sampai di ruang tengah, ia melihat Baekie sudah tak memakai atasannya dan sekarang ia terlihat sedang membantu Lulu untuk melepaskan baju.

"Daddy..bantu Lulu...ini susah di lepas" ya...Suara Lulu terdengar ingin sekali menangis, jadi Kris mendekatinya dan membantu melepas baju. Baekie sudah melepas celana pendeknya dan berlari mendahului Lulu ke kamar mandi.

Kris menggendong Lulu yang sudah toples dan membawanya menyusul Baekie. Sekarang Kris benar-benar merasa seperti seorang Daddy sungguhan. Dua anak kecil yang bermain di Bath tub, Kris yang menggosok punggung mereka bergantian...ughhh bukankah ini memang pekerjaan seorang Daddy? Baekie berkali-kali mencipratkan air di wajah Kris dan setelahnya Lulu kecil akan mengelap wajah Kris dengan tangan yang basah, percuma memang, tapi Kris merasa bahagia.

Hidupnya yang dulu datar dan biasa-biasa saja kini jadi lebih hidup, Suho yang datang begitu saja tanpa diundang, mencampuri segala hidupnya, membuatnya yang dulu tak mau bersentuhan dengan basket kini kembali bermain dengan bola bundar berwarna orange itu lagi.

Apalagi semenjak Baekie dan Lulu masuk sebagai anggota keluarga baru-nya, mau tak mau Kris harus menjaga tiga orang sekaligus. Setelah harus bersabar dengan Suho, kini ia harus bersabar dengan dua malaikat kecil yang tengah asyik menaburkan bedak ke tubuhnya sebelum memakai baju, mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa Suho di kamar terlelap sendirian.

Kris mencium kedua dahi Baekie dan Lulu bergantian sebelum meninggalkan mereka dengan selimut tebal, teman yang akan menemani mereka tidur disaat sang Daddy sedang menemani Mommy yang kelelahan.

"Selamat malam anak-anak"

"Malam Daddy..." Kris hendak menutup pintu tapi suara Baekie terdengar menginterupsi.

"Daddy...tadi siang itu Daddy kereeeen sekali, Baekie sayang Daddy" Baekie yang tadi terduduk kini sudah merebahkan diri memejamkan mata sambil tersenyum.

"Lulu juga sayang Daddy dan Mommy" bisik Lulu pelan di balik selimutnya, tapi Kris masih mendengar. Ia menutup pintu dengan wajah bahagia. Ia bersandar di depan pintu, memegang dadanya yang tiba-tiba berdegup kencang, seperti orang jatuh cinta saja, tapi Kris memang merasa jatuh cinta dengan kedua anak kecil yang ada di dalam kamar.

"Daddy juga menyayangi kalian" kalau sampai Suho mendengarnya, pasti Kris di ejek habis-habisan oleh kekasihnya itu.

Kris masuk ke dalam kamar dan mendapati wajah tidur Suho yang tetap saja menyenangkan untuk dilihat meskipun hampir setiap hari Kris melihatnya. Ia mendekat dan duduk diatas ranjang dimana Suho tidur, ia memandangi wajah putih mulus dihadapannya, menyentuhnya dengan lembut dan memajukkan wajahnya.

Cup

Kris mengecup dahi Suho "Terimakasih karena sudah masuk dan mengacaukan kehidupan Wu Yi Fan Kris"

Cup

Kris mengecup pipi mulus Suho yang kiri "Terimakasih karena merubah hidupku"

Cup

Kris mengecup Pipi yang kanan "Terimakasih karena telah membawa dua malaikat kecil itu bersamamu"

Cup

Terakhir Kris mengecup bibir merah Suho "Dan terimakasih karena sudah mau mencintaiku Wu Joonmyeon"

Semua yang diucapkan Kris terdengar gombal memang, tapi tak setiap hari juga kan ia mengucapkan hal tersebut. Lagi-lagi Kris mengecup bibir Suho sebelum ia meninggalkan kekasihnya untuk mandi.

"Dan terimakasih karena kau juga mencintaiku" belum sempat Kris beranjak, Suho sudah mengalungkan lenganya pada leher Kris dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat Kris amat sangat berbahagia. Sepertinya hari ini merupakan hari paling bahagia versi Kris Wu.

Kris membiarkan Suho mendekapnya hingga puas, sampai lengan kecil itu mulai menjauh dan membuat jarak diantara mereka "Kau mandilah! Aku mau tidur lagi" ya...ya...kembali pada Suho yang biasanya.

...

Suho menggeliat begitu pagi telah tiba, ia tersenyum dengan mata terpejam begitu menyadari Kris memeluknya erat dalam keadaan tidur, ditambah kalau mengingat kejadian tadi malam, Suho merasa saaangat beruntung waktu itu berhenti di rumah Kris dan memaksa menginap di rumah ini.

Ia tersadar akan sesuatu dan langsung berteriak "Anak-anak menghilang" begitu cepat Suho melepaskan pelukan Kris hingga kekasihnya sekarang dalam keadaan telentang.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Baekie dan Lulu menghilang" Suho terlihat panik hingga ia berlari memutari seluruh rumah, sampai sebuah suara menghentikkan kegiatan bodohnya

"Kami tak menghilang Mommy, Kami bermain di taman dengan Tiffany" segera Suho berlari ke taman dan memeluk serta menciumi Baekie dan Lulu bergantian.

"Ummm...Mommy masih bau" Baekie mengusap pipinya, bekas ciuman Suho

"Ahh...untung kalian tak benar-benar menghilang" seperti tak mendengarkan ucapan Baekie Suho malah mengatakan hal lain

"Mommy dan Daddy masih tidur, kami bosan menunggu jadi kami main dengan Tiffany" ucap Lulu tanpa memandang Suho karena keasyikan melihat Tiffany meloncat-loncat.

"Daddy mana Mommy?"

"Dia masih tidur Baekie...apa kau sangat merindukannya?" Baekie menggeleng, mendekati Suho dan duduk di atas pangkuannya

"Baekie malah merindukkan Mommy, dari kemarin Mommy tidur terus" Suho mencubiti pipi Baekie dan si kecil itu malah tersenyum kegirangan.

Kris sudah bangun ketika mendengar suara-suara dari arah taman, ia mengintip dari jendela atas. Perasaan hangat itu kembali datang ketika yang dilihatnya adalah malaikat-malaikat yang kini menghiasi hidup Kris Wu.

"Itu Daddy" tunjuk Lulu ke arah jendela atas dimana Kris tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan. Dan dibalas oleh ketiga orang yang ada dibawah dengan lambaian penuh semangat.

Kris tiba-tiba menghilang dari balik jendela begitu suara dering Handphone terdengar. Ia bergegas berlari ke bawah begitu mendengar orang yang berada di telepon adalah orang yang selama ini di carinya.

"Joonmyeon...ini dari Hyungmu...hosh...hosh" Suho menghampiri Kris dan merebut handphone miliknya

"Hyuuung...kau kemana saja? Dasar bodoh" Kris sempat kaget ketika mendengar kosa kata yang dikeluarkan oleh Suho, belum pernah ia seberang ini sebelumnya.

"Hyung di afrika" Mata Suho hampir saja keluar begitu ingat bahwa Afrika itu berada di negara yang jauh disana

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Bagaimana mungkin kau tega meninggalkan Baekie dan Lulu?"

"Tenang Suho! Hyung di Afrika untuk membantu pengobatan di daerah pedalaman, dan kenapa kami meninggalkan Baekie dan Lulu denganmu, itu karena kami takut membawa mereka di daerah rawan penyakit seperti afrika. Jadi tolong jaga mereka" Suho menghela nafas sambil mengangguk, kegiatan bodoh yang tak akan pernah di lihat Siwon melalui telepon.

"Ya...aku mengerti. Tapi pulanglah ke rumah! Appa dan eomma sudah memaafkan Hyung yang kabur dari rumah demi menikah dengan Donghae Hyung"

"Ya...aku akan segera pulang setelah semua ini selesai, dan sampai hari itu datang, tolong jaga Baekie dan Lulu bersama kekasihmu" Lagi-lagi Suho mengangguk.

"Hei anak-anak...apa kalian tidak mau berbicara dengan Appa-mu?" Baekie brebut handphone dengan Lulu, jadi akhirnya Suho yang memgang dan mereka berdua yang berbicara.

"Appaaaaaa...ini Baekie"

"Ini Lulu"

"Apa kalian senang tinggal dengan Suho Hyung?"

"Siapa Suho Hyung? Kami tinggal dengan Mommy dan Daddy" jawaban Baekie membuat Siwon tertawa di ujung sana.

"Kapan Appa dan eomma pulang?" semuanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Lulu

"Kami tak tahu sayang, secepatnya...kalian baik-baik ya dengan Mommy dan Daddy kalian!" Baekie dan Lulu mengangguk "Appa dan eomma sayang Lulu dan Baekie"

"Kim Joonmyeon, jaga mereka dengan baik! Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa kau yang pertama kali akan aku tuntut"

"Ya...ya...makanya cepat pulang!"

"Sudah dulu ya. Salam ke Appa dan eomma" sambungan telepon berakhir, semuanya Nampak diam. Lulu ternyata diam-diam menangis.

"Hiks...Appa...Appa" Baekie mendekat dan memeluk saudara kembarnya, mengelus kepalanya lembut dan bergumam seperti orang dewasa.

"Lulu jangan menangis! nanti eomma dan Appa sedih" Kris dan Suho tersenyum melihat kelakuan Baekie yang memang lebih tua dari Lulu. Sudah seharusnya kan kakak melindungi adiknya, apalagi Lulu sangat cengeng.

Kris mengusap punggung Lulu dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi agar berhenti menangis, dan berhasil, Lulu tertawa senang karena tubuhnya dibuat seperti sebuah pesawat terbang. Baekie yang melihatnya melompat-lompat senang ingin di gendong seperti itu juga. Tapi karena Suho tak kuat jadinya ia hanya memeluk Baekie dari belakang.

"Daddy...Daddy...nanti kalau Baekie sudah besar, Baekie mau seperti Daddy...bermain basket" mereka berempat sedang terduduk di taman dengan alas rumput, dan mulai serius mendengarkan perkataan Baekie.

"Ughh...lihatlah...ada penerusmu Wu Yi Fan Kris" Ah...rasanya lama sekali Kris tak mendengar panggilan sayang dari Suho tersebut "Kalau Lulu ingin jadi apa nanti?" Lulu tersenyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Suho.

"Lulu mau menonton semua pertandingan Basket Baekie, seperti Mommy kemarin. Tapi Lulu tak mau tertidur saat Baekie bermain" gelak tawa terdengar dari mulut Kris, tanpa sadar rupanya Lulu telah menyindir Mommy-nya.

"Eh Kris...kenapa kau sempat tak mau bermain basket, padahal kau itu saaangat keren kalau bermain" pengalihan perhatian rupanya "Tapi kalau kau tak mau mengatakkanya tak apa, sudah biasa kau tak mau menuruti perkataanku"

"Sudah saatnya kau tahu Wu Joonmyeon" Kris mengecup kepala Suho di depan Baekie dan Lulu sebelum memulai bercerita.

"Nenek meninggal ketika aku sedang bertanding" bisa dipastikan ketika Kris menoleh raut wajah Suho sudah mulai terlihat tak enak, tak enak dalam artian sedih "Eomma dan Appa ada di kanada, aku tinggal dengan nenek disini, tapi waktu nenek di bawa ke rumah sakit aku tak ada karena harus bertanding. Tahu-tahu ketika pulang nenek sudah meninggal, aku benar-benar menyesal karena mengikuti pertandingan tersebut, apalagi Tim-ku tak menang pada waktu itu" Suho mulai menggenggam jemari Kris, seperti memberi kekuatan agar kekasihnya itu lebih tabah.

"Ya...aku merasa bersalah pada mendiang nenek, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk berhenti bermain, aku tak bermain basketnya pun tak ada ruginya bagiku. Tapi ternyata aku salah...aku memang tak bisa jauh-jauh dari benda bulat berwarna orange itu, apalagi kau selalu memaksaku untuk kembali bermain, mana mungkin aku bisa menolak permintaanmu"

"Kau itu sering menolak permintaanku" protes Suho

"Tapi akhirnya aku selalu menurutimu juga kan?"

"Iya..tapi kita harus ribut dulu baru kau mau memenuhinya" Baekie dan Lulu sepertinya mengerti situasi karena keduanya menjauh dan memilih masuk rumah dengan membawa serta Tiffany. Meninggalkan Daddy dan Mommy-nya dalam keadaan ribut.

"Maaf...aku tahu kau pasti tak suka dengan sifatku yang terlalu keras" Suho terlihat menyesal ketika mendengar perkataan Kris.

"Bu-Bukan begitu...aku tahu aku sangat manja, jadi aku selalu ingin semua yang kuinginkan dituruti, ketika kau tak melakukannya maka aku akan marah. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf padamu" Kris menarik Suho dalam pelukannya. Ahhh...ini terasa sangat damai. Perlahan Kris membawa Suho agar berbaring di rumput yang masih basah, memandang langit yang mulai terang karena matahari mulai datang.

"Jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak...sudahlah lupakan masalah ini" Kris menatap Suho yang masih terlihat memandang langit "Tapi apa setelah ini kau akan pulang ke rumah?" ada nada khawatir disana

"Setelah ini apa maksudnya? Tapi sepertinya aku memang harus pulang suatu saat nanti" Kris agak tak suka mendengar kenyataan bahwa Suho pasti akan pulang ke rumahnya sendiri suatu hari nanti "Ketika aku pulang, maka kau harus ikut aku pulang juga"

"Ta-tapi-"

"Kau harus segera melamarku, dan kita bisa menikah lalu tinggal berdua selamanya"

"Hahahahaha..." Kris tertawa dengan lantang hingga air matanya keluar, itu tanda air mata bahagia sepertinya karena ia terlalu senang dengan pernyataan Suho "Ya...ya...aku akan ikut denganmu dan melamarmu segera, menikah lalu punya anak-anak yang lucu seperti Lulu dan Baekie"

Kris sudah memposisikan tubuhnya di atas Suho, perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan akhirnya kedua bibir itu bertautan, saling melumat dengan mesra di atas rumput yang basah, di bawah matahari yang cerah dan di luar rumah yang sederhana.

"Kyaaa...Mommy...Daddy...jangan melakukannya di luar!" Seketika ciuman mereka terputus dan mencari sumber suara Baekie yang ternyata berada di lantai dua dekat jendela, salah satu tangannya digunakan untuk menutup mata sambil sesekali mengintip, Lulu bahkan sudah bersembunyi di belakang Baekie karena tak sanggup melihat pemandangan diatas umur tersebut.

"Hahahahah" Kris dan Suho tertawa, sadar bahwa mereka tak akan bia leluasa bermesraan selama dua malaikat kecil itu masih ada. Tapi mereka berdua juga tak ingin kedua bocah tersebut pergi dan kembali pada eomma dan Appa-nya.

**TAMAAAAAAAT**

Bahagia setengah mati, akhirnya FF ini selesai dengan ending yang entahlah bagus apa

**MAKASIH BANYAK BUAT KALIAN YANG UDA NGASIH REVIEW.**

**DiraLeeXiOh, **** , Kim Mika, Fifahdina01, Augesteca, ChickenKID, HyeJi-Sani, meyminimin, evilfish1503, Vicky98Amalia, RaeMii, ekasudaryadi, chairun, ****lee minji elf, AYUnhomin, ****KrisHo WonKyu, QyuDev178, Isnaeni love sungmin, ****Mitchihyun, ****cacingkawat, Nurfadillah, moechan35, ****Myunnie, parKYeollie, L****e3chan****, adhaniLHJ0304, ****zhoelichy, ****Ryeolu, ****fsuho, ****ya uhu, ****enchris.727, ****zukazuka, ****yongchan, ****Guest, ****DianaSangadji, ****Adhaninabila, Kris Fiance, ****xoxogirls, LevesqueXavier****, ****Daevict024****, KrisHo's Aegya, ****Pinky05KwmS****, hara-dobigogi, ****utsukushii02****, ****lollydaepop****, ****joonmily****, sweetyYeollie, ****ockta1810****, Baby Magnae, ****junmyunyifan****, ****ssnowish****, Love sehun, ****hyona21****, ****BLUEFIRE0805****, ****Oh Dhan Mi****, ****Wu Lian Hua-Lyn Wu****, ****Baby himchan exotics****, ****LM90****, kim myeon gun, E.V.E, ****989seohye****. Dan para GUEST yg entah lupa atau tak mau mencantumkan nama kalian ketika **

Kalo ada yang belum kesebut, bilang yah...itu sungguh karena sebuah kelalaian bukan karena ada percik-percik sensitive pada kalian. Semoga di ff ku yang lain kalian masih tetep mau baca #


End file.
